


Knock 'Em Down a Peg

by Pretend_Ruin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Belphegor Being a Little Shit (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brat Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Foot Jobs, Hentai, Knifeplay, Leashes, Lesson 21 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Leviathan's Tail (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Lube, Masochism, Masochist Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sub Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Switching, Tails, Teasing, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretend_Ruin/pseuds/Pretend_Ruin
Summary: You've managed the unthinkable and made pacts with the infamous seven demon brothers of the Devildom. So what's the next step? Pegging them, obviously.A collection of various Obey Me! smut scenarios in which the reader pegs the demon brothers.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 79
Kudos: 587





	1. IOU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna go in order with these, but I will try and get at least one for all the bros done before I do additional chapters for characters.
> 
> Mammon is my baby and when I started the game I just really, really wanted to peg him. He has bottom energy.
> 
> Imma be honest, I don't have a lot of experience writing smut but I thought I'd share the filth that my brain comes up with and bring you all down along with me, so... buckle your seatbelts, grab some lube, strap on your plastic dicks, and get ready to peg.

**Pairing:** Mammon x Reader

**Synopsis:** You find yourself in Mammon's debt for what you think is a minor mistake, but he's not letting you off so easy. Since he's so keen on keeping score, you decide to turn the tables.

**Additional Content Tags:** Choke collar, Mommy kink, Levi being Levi, lots of head pats

* * *

Your D.D.D. buzzes. It triggers a nagging in the back of your mind, like you’ve forgotten something. 

**The Great Mammon:**

_Hey_

You smile at Mammon’s text and then immediately catch yourself slipping. He didn’t even say anything… Jesus, he just said ‘hey’... It’s not that you’ve fallen in love with the idiot of a demon, but he does have a knack for making you smile without even trying.

It’s frustrating.

You text back an equally simple reply of ‘hey’.

It doesn’t take him long to respond, the dotted bubble popping up mere seconds after you hit _send_ as he types.

** The Great Mammon: **   
  
_Where r u?_

**:You**

_wut_

**The Great Mammon:**

_Its 9:12 dumbass_

**:You**

_?how very observant of you_

_i can check the time on my own phone u kno_

**The Great Mammon:**

_..._

Puzzled, you take a moment to think. Why would Mammon… _Oh shit._

**:You**

_OMG WAIT_

_MAMMON_

_IM SORRY_

_I’LL B RIGHT THERE_

_I FORGOT_

It takes him longer to respond this time. You watch the typing bubble appear and disappear a couple of times.

**The Great Mammon:**

_Just b here ASAP, ya got it_

You breathe a sigh of relief and send him a thumbs-up sticker. Now it’s time to haul ass back to the House of Lamentation.

You told Mammon you were gonna hang out tonight. You’d been so busy with your tasks at the school and all the brothers that you wanted to make a little time for you and him, alone. You feel a pang in your gut. He was really looking forward to it, too, though he’d never admit it.

Then you remember you’re only like, 15 minutes late. You’ll just hang out 15 minutes later. It’s not that big of a deal.

You still feel shitty, though.

You make it to your home-away-from-home and head up the stairs, stopping by your room to drop off your stuff and change into some pajamas. There’s no way you’re gonna stay in actual pants for a fucking movie night, even if it means keeping Mammon waiting an extra couple minutes longer.

When you swing open your door, however, you see a certain white-haired figure there with his back turned to you.

He jumps and whips around, trying (and failing) to mask his guilty countenance with a grin. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweats. “Heyy, look who it is!”

“Mammon.” You toss your bag on the floor and step forward, crossing your arms. “What are you doing in my room, exactly?”

“Just waitin’ for ya,” He shifts his weight a bit. “You’re lucky I’m so patient, yanno. I was really excited to… start the movie.” His voice tapers off a bit.

“We’re going to watch it in your room, though. I don’t even have a TV, so…” You lean and take a peek behind him. “Were you going through my stuff?”

He points a finger at you. “You’re changin’ the subject, human! _You’re_ the one who’s in the wrong here, got that?”

You roll your eyes. “My wallet isn’t in there, by the way.” You point to the open drawer behind him.

“Wha…” His face turns red. “I wasn’t lookin’ for your…! I’m no thief.” He mumbles. “I just wanted a peek.”

“Mmhm.” You rifle through your closet to find something comfortable to change into. You always see right through Mammon’s many protests, and have learned it’s better to just humor him.

“Hey, Mammon.”

“...Yeah?”

“I really am sorry I forgot about tonight.”

He shrugs. “It’s fine…” The pout on his face says otherwise.

“How about I make it up to you, yeah?” You smile at him, ruffling his hair.

“H-hey!” He grabs your hand, but doesn’t push it away. “I’ll hold ya to that, so don’t you dare think I’m gonna let you off easy. You should be thankful that THE Mammon is so forgiving.”

“How generous of you,” You say sarcastically. “Hey, can you turn around and let me change so we can get this started? Since you’re so excited to start the movie and all.”

His face flushes red. You’ve always found it cute how easy it is to make him blush. “Yeah, yeah…”

You go to take your shirt off but decide to take one last glance behind you. He hasn’t turned. “Mammon.”

“I’m not lookin’, I’m not lookin’!” He replies frantically, turning around in a huff, muttering something to himself.

You shake your head and get undressed, slipping on a t-shirt and comfy shorts. You don’t bother with a bra, deciding that despite the risk, you had been wearing one all fucking day and needed some sort of reprieve.

You notice Mammon picking through some of your belongings. You guess he needed to occupy himself somehow, considering how prone he is to boredom.

“Oi, human…” He points to a large AKUZON box sitting by your bed. “What’s this? You holdin’ out on me?”

“Huh?” You take a second to remember what exactly you ordered, and then it hits you. You hadn’t realized it had arrived already, and you’re guessing one of the boys was kind enough to deliver it to your room. “Oh, that? Just some necessities, that’s all.” Unlike Mammon, you know how to play it cool and lie.

“It’s a pretty big box.” He gives it a little kick. “You had the Grimm for this?”

You shrug, but your heart’s pounding in your chest. “It’s just basic stuff, it wasn’t expensive. The size of the box doesn’t really mean it’s spectacular. You wanna go start the movie now, or…”

Before you can grab his arm, he takes one of his sharp nails and drags it across the packing tape, rushing to open the box.

Damn him and his fucking greed.

“Mammon, what the fuck…” You facepalm, partially to hide your blushing face. “It’s rude to go through people’s stuff, you ass…” You secretly say a prayer (the irony that you’re in the Devildom isn’t lost on you) and hope that maybe this box isn’t the order you’re thinking of.

He pulls out a tangle of leather straps and chains and holds it up with a mixture of confusion and horror (or excitement, you can’t tell). It’s one of the body harnesses you bought for yourself. “This don’t look basic, human. What… How even…?” He turns it over a few times, holding up, trying to figure out how exactly one would wear such a thing. His face turns a deeper shade of red.

“Yeah, it’s a body harness. Are you satisfied?” You snatch it from his hands, tossing it on your bed. As much as you love Mammon, he’s a piece of work, and you’re pissed. It’s not that you don’t want him to see that side of you (he was going to find out soon enough, anyway), but you really hate people invading your privacy. Who wouldn’t?

“No,” He responds, grinning. “You _were_ holdin’ out on me. If the rest of this box is filled with all this interesting stuff…” He pulls out a pair of leather cuffs. “Didn’t know you were into this sort of thing. You’ve been hangin’ around Asmo too much.”

You debated whether or not to tell him that the cuffs were not intended to be used on you. “That’s enough, Mammon.” You pull him away from the box, and he struggles in protest.

“But— Ow! Watch it!”

You let go and cross your arms. “Let’s just go and start the movie and pretend like you didn’t see anything, okay?”

“Hey, wait a second,” Mammon’s pout turns into a cocky grin. “You’re forgettin’ you owe me for earlier. Are all humans this dumb?”

“Nope, just me.” You reply, deadpan. You’re not sure where this is going.

“Forget the damn movie. I know how you can make it up to me for bein’ so a forgetful.” There’s a gleam in his eyes, like he’s eyeing a pot of gold as he gives you the up down look.

He’s being surprisingly confident. You suppose it’s because he’s in his element, collecting a debt that he perceived as owed to him. You’ve come to realize these past several weeks that his greed extends far beyond money.

Despite having an inkling as to what he’s implying, you raise an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?”

His confidence falters a little. “Well, you said you were sorry, right?”

“Yes?”

“And you said you’d do anything to make it up to me?”

“Okay, I didn’t say that.”

Despite your denial, he barrels onward. “Why dontcha try it on? The harness thingy.” He looks like a kid in a candy store. “It’s not that I wanna see you in it… It’s not like that… I’m not some perv like Asmo!”

You highly doubt that, but you just humor him. “Sure.”

“I just wanna knock you down a few pegs, yanno? Remind you that you’re the one who should be listenin’ to me, puny human. But not like that! I won’t try anything funny! I just wanna see your embarrassed face.”

You let him blab on, just nodding. He’s so impossible, and you are reminded yet again that you are a hopeless morosexual. “Okay.”

“And I— Wait, what? You’ll do it?” He pumps his fist in excitement, before clearing his throat. “I mean, of course ya will. You can’t refuse The Great Mammon.” He crosses his arms and laughs in triumph, meanwhile, you’re already pulling off your clothes to get into the harness.

“W-woah, wait…” His mouth is open as you nonchalantly undress in front of him, grabbing the harness and figuring out how to put it on. He doesn’t say anything, his face flushed to the ears and his eyes darting to the side, like he shouldn’t be looking. Every time, it's like he's never seen you naked before.

“What, I’m just doing what you asked.” You smile smugly before turning your attention back on the harness. You curse under your breath. It’s like a puzzle of leather and chains, and you don’t know where to start.

Mammon watches you intently, his eyes roaming over your naked body. You pretend not to notice, but the man’s about as subtle as a gun.

“Not a perv like Asmo, huh?” You tease, sticking your legs through the loops and pulling the straps over your shoulders. You begin fastening them snug around your body. “You seem to be enjoying the view.”

You can’t blame him. You had picked this out for a reason. The straps framed your chest and wrapped around your ass and thighs in a very flattering fashion, and Mammon was acutely aware of that.

He scowls. “It ain’t fair. You’re supposed to be embarrassed. I’m supposed to be the one teasin’ you!” You politely decide to ignore the tent in his pants. You say another silent prayer, thanking the Lord of Hell that he was wearing gray sweatpants. They left very little to the imagination.

“Hey, hotshot. Mind helping me out with these?” You gesture to the many belt loops still needing to be fastened on your body.

“...Fine.” He walks over. His hands are a little shaky as he helps secure the harness. With his help, it doesn’t take long for you to finish.

“Well?” You give a little theatrical spin, spreading your arms expectantly. “Is this payment enough for you?”

He holds you by the waist, eyes taking in your body strapped up in leather with dangling, glittering chains. “Naw,” He says after a moment, regaining some composure. “I think I’m chargin’ interest.”

You don’t have time to mock him for his cheesy line, because the next thing you know he’s grabbing your head and kissing you greedily. You throw your arms around him, gladly reciprocating. You should be indebted to him more often. You’d much rather pay like this than with money.

He nibbles your bottom lip, one of his sharp canines nearly drawing blood.

“Easy, tiger.” You tug back on his hair a little bit.

A string of saliva connects your lips as he pulls away. He doesn’t pull too far, however; his face still so close to yours that you can feel his breath. His blue eyes stare at you with a pleased gleam. “I told ya, I wouldn’t let you off so easy.”

“Ooh, confident, are we? I think you’re enjoying this a little too much.” You should’ve known he’d indulge himself, having you in his debt. You run your hand through his hair, and he shivers, his eyelids fluttering closed for a split second before he tries to act all large and in charge again, straightening up slightly.

“That’s because you’re my human,” He growls, nipping your neck. He grabs your ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and squeezing. “I get to enjoy ya however the _fuck_ I want.”

You want to put him in his place right then and there, but you decide to indulge him further. Besides, you’re practically shivering at the bites and kisses Mammon leaves along your neck. Doesn’t mean you still can’t tease him a bit, though. You always were a brat. “Tell me how,” You say, a bit breathless. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” You know Mammon isn’t known for his honesty.

“Fuck,” He breathes against the bite mark he just left on your collarbone. “You’re really gonna make me say it, huh? Ya gettin’ off puttin’ me on the spot like this?” He peers up at you, brows drawn in a pleading sort of look.

“Maybe just a little.” You move some hair out of his face and give it a tug. 

He stifles a moan at the sensation. It’s one of his greatest weaknesses, having his head and hair stroked and touched. “Y… You can’t do that sort of thing. I’m Mammon, the Avatar of Greed— I ain’t some limp-dick _lower_ order demon. I told ya not to treat me like a child.”

“But your reactions are so cute.”

You gasp as you’re suddenly lifted up and practically thrown onto your bed. You forgot that Mammon’s a lot stronger than he looks. You tend to forget about his strength a lot, since he doesn’t really utilize it despite the constant crap he gets from his brothers. Despite being an impulsive idiot, he has some restraint. You don’t quite know how that works.

He leans over you, frowning, an arm next to either side of your head. Corkscrew horns stick out from atop his head, leathery bat-like wings sprouting from his back. His lip quivers in frustration. “I’m not cute. Stop makin’ fun of me.”

You smile up at him. “Or you’ll what?”

You can practically see the gears turning in his head, as he decides what to do with you. Despite his denial of being a pervert, you get the sense he has some… colorful ideas. His eyes flit to the leather cuffs, still wrapped in their plastic packaging.

He’s not going to actually—

He grabs the package and hastily opens it, pulling out the brand new cuffs. He flashes you a devilish smile, and grabs your wrists.

He curses to himself as he binds one of your wrists with some difficulty, hooking the chain behind one of the bed posts before he binds the other. You enjoy watching him frustrated and struggling, even if you’re the one supposed to be tied up and at his mercy.

He sits back, admiring the view of you laying on the bed with your wrists bound above your head.

“You gonna sit there and stare, Mammon?” You tease, straining against your bonds a bit for show. You spread your legs invitingly.

He exhales through his nose, scoffing. His eyes linger on your exposed crotch. “You’re so lucky, yanno that? If I were any less patient, I’d break ya. But don't worry,” He continues, pulling his shirt over his head. You realize it’s ripped because of his wings. “I know you’re just a puny human and all, and I’m a powerful demon, so I’ll be gentle since I know ya can’t take it.”

“Okay, now that’s just insulting.” But his abs are really, really fucking attractive, especially with the white markings of his new form, so you can forgive him for that. His sweatpants are low enough that you can see the V shape of his lower abdomen, too. "You and I both know—"

He shuts you up with a kiss. You deepen it, slipping your tongue into his mouth and dragging it across his canines, which are practically fangs now in his demon form. He reaches down and grabs your tits while you kiss, squeezing them.

“Mm,” Your moans are muffled by his mouth of yours. “Mammon,” You manage to breathe between kisses.

He moves downwards, assaulting your neck and everywhere in between on the way to your chest. You were bound to be covered in hickeys, but you’d worry about explaining that to Lucifer and the others later. Maybe you’d ask Asmo for some extra concealer.

A surprised whimper escapes your lips as Mammon licks one of your nipples and takes it between his teeth, pulling gently. He glances up at you, a smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“Asshole,” You mumble. “Don’t be so fucking smug.” _Or you’ll regret it_ is what you wanted to add.

A hand snakes down your stomach towards your crotch. You jolt as he prods your clit with his fingers. In your defiance, you forgot how much it was begging to be touched.

“Ha… Fuck.” You moan, arching your back and biting your lip.

Mammon lifts his head, face flushed. “Shit…”

“You don’t… You don’t have to be patient.” You tell him, squirming. As nice as the foreplay is, you’re horny enough to just get to the main event. Actually, come to think of it, you’re always horny when Mammon’s involved, so this extra teasing is downright torturous. “Please, Mammon.”

He doesn’t waste any time taking off his pants and boxers, positioning his cock in front of your aching hole.

The sight of him leaning over you with a hand on the headboard and his other on his cock is enough to make you squirm. It doesn’t help that he’s in demon form, either— the horns and wings and his eyes all have a sort of feral quality about them that makes your core burn and your head swim.

You can tell by the way his brow is creased and his teeth are grit that he’s still holding back. It’s cute.

He lines up his cock and slowly pushes the tip in, making you moan. The chains of your cuffs and harness clank as you arch your back and struggle. He grabs you by the hips. “Stay still.” He pushes the rest of his length into you, your walls stretching to accommodate him.

“Sorry, sorry. It just… It feels really good.” You say honestly. “Please, you can move.”

“Here,” He says, grabbing your legs and pushing them up, your calves resting on his shoulder. With a grunt and a snap of his hips, he bucks into you.

“Fuck..!” With your legs angling the lower half of your body upwards, Mammon is at the perfect angle to fuck you with ease. He thrusts into you with force, making your tits bounce at every deep stroke. You’re very vocal with your reactions, moaning and gasping and whimpering every time you feel his cock penetrate deep. It hurts, but in the best possible way.

He uses the hand that isn’t holding your legs to rub your clit. The mixture of sensations is enough to drive you wild. He may not be The Avatar of Lust, but _damn_ does he have skills.

“Fuck, Mammon!” You strain against the cuffs. “I’m gonna… _fuck,_ harder… I’m gonna cum soon.”

Mammon grunts. “Me too.” He’s blushing intensely, sweat beading his forehead. He’s keeping composure, but barely.

“Please, please…” The only coherent words coming out of your mouth are ‘please’, ‘fuck’, and ‘Mammon’, the combination of the relentless pounding and the rubbing of your clit frying your brain.

“C’mon, baby…” He mutters, fucking into you with everything he’s got, his wings bobbing behind him. “I want… Ngh… Cum with me.”

That was the push you needed. Your pussy clamps down around him, twitching as your orgasm rocks through your body. Next thing you know, Mammon is pumping his cum inside of you, filling you with it as you ride out the end of your high.

He pulls out. His chest rises and falls with his heavy breathing, and you notice his horns and wings are gone. He looks tuckered out. He leans down and kisses you.

“All mine.” He plants more kisses down your neck, the hickies from earlier now visible. “My human~”

You smile. “Haa... Can you uncuff me now?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” He reaches over and unfastens one of your cuffs. You fiddle with the other one yourself as he lays on your chest. “Consider the debt paid,” He mumbles into you.

Your thighs are still trembling, but your mind is clear now, and it is nowhere near ready to stop. You’re just getting fucking started. “Well, while we’re on the subject, I did never punish you for going through my things. If we’re being fair, shouldn’t you owe me something?” You say sweetly, petting his hair.

He lifts his head, frowning. “What, _that_ wasn’t enough? I just gave ya the time of your life. You. With THE Mammon.”

“Is that so?” So, his ego problem is still intact. You’ll soon fix that. “The Great Mammon doesn’t have the energy for another round? Second strongest my ass.”

He sits up. “I didn’t say that! I’ve got stamina, more than Asmo! I’m even better than Luci! ...Don’t tell him I said that.”

You try not to giggle at him, but he’s just so… endearing, especially when he’s trying to impress you. What's funnier is that he doesn't even have to try. “Good. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”

“Of course not— wait, whaddya think you’re—”

You quickly bind his wrists with the cuffs and hold onto the chain connecting them. “You know, when you bound me with these, you didn’t fasten them correctly. I could’ve slipped out if I tried.” You grin at him. “They’re more your size anyway. I didn’t want to ruin your fun, though.”

“Hey! Dontcha start actin’ all smug! You’re just saying that.” He pulls his wrist from your grasp, scooching away from you. “Cuffin’ me like this… What are ya playin’ at?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Don’t worry, I won’t loop them around the bedpost if you’re good.” You crawl over to him and push him down. He doesn’t stop you, staring at you with a fearful but aroused expression.

“Don’t talk down on me, now.” His tone is defiant, but you can tell a part of him is very interested in seeing where this leads.

You lean over the bed and pull the box onto it with a grunt. Despite the size, it’s not that heavy. “You never did finish going through this box. Wouldn’t you like to see what else is inside?”

He narrows his eyes. Stupid as he is, even he can tell you’ve got something wicked in store for him. But his curious nature gets the better of him, and he nods.

You straddle him. “You’re going to have to earn that privilege.”

“What’s that supposed to— MMPH—!” His words are smothered by you lowering your dripping pussy against his mouth.

“Be a good demon and clean me up. Then you’ll get a reward.”

He mumbles something in protest, but it’s absolute muffled gibberish. Despite that, he begins to lap his tongue against you and suck.

You’re still a little sensitive from your previous orgasm, but you sigh in contentment as he eats you out. “You like the taste of our cum mixed together?”

You feel the rumble of a low groan in the back of his throat. You grab a handful of his hair and grip it tightly, grinding your pussy on his mouth. His tongue explores every inch, but you can’t get carried away yet. “Ah… Okay… Enough of that.” Even though you’d really like to grind on his face till he runs out of air, you have bigger and better plans to get to. You move off of him.

He gasps for air, face flushed and licking his lips. His eyes have a dazed sort of look in them. “Y… Ya gotta whole lotta nerve, human…”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that.” You cast a sneaky glance at his cock, which is hardening again. “At least part of you’s honest.”

“Where’s my reward?” Mammon demands.

“So impatient.” You tut, opening the box. “Let’s see...” You pull out one item after the other, Mammons eyes growing wider after each one. There’s a ball gag, blindfold, riding crop, choke collar, and vibrator with a cock ring attachment, to name a few… But the look on his face is priceless when you pull out your brand new strap on. It’s the first one you’ve ever gotten, so it’s a smaller size, but you’re so excited you practically see it sparkle in its shiny new glory.

“Human— I, I mean, baby— What the hell is that for?”

“I got these all for you! Well, us.” You get to work unpackaging your goodies. You start with the collar. “The only thing that’s really just for me was this harness. The rest I wanted to use on you. Unless, of course, The Great Mammon is scared?” You raise your eyebrow, challenging him, though there’s sympathy in your expression. If he’s actually not on board, you’re fully prepared to stop.

“No!” He says immediately. “I’m not… I’m not scared. If anything, you’d better be scared, human. Ya think you can tame me?”

Your only reply is a knowing smile. You pull a bottle of lube out of the box before putting it back on the floor. You set the bottle down next to you and pick up the leather choke collar. “I would’ve gotten the one with the silver chain, but gold’s more your color, yeah?”

“S’that supposed to flatter me or somethin’?” He grumbles, but his eyes examine the collar with curiosity. He’s like a crow, anything shiny or pretty is enough to pique his interest. “What does it say?”

You hold up the gold name tag on the front. “Mammon, of course. I did get it for you.” What can you say, you had some extra Grimm to burn, and Mammon was worth every cent.

“It has my name on it?” He asks, a little sheepish. Then he gets cocky again. “Ha, just ‘cause you got a collar for me doesn’t make me your pet or nothin’.” Still, he sits up so you can put it on him.

“Sure,” You reassure him, fastening the collar around his neck and making sure it wasn’t too tight yet. The chain would tighten it up when the time came. You plant a kiss on his jaw. “It looks good on you.”

“S-stop it. I know you’re just tryna get a rise outta me.”

And it’s working. You drag your nails gently across his chest, and he shivers. “Now turn over and get on all fours like a good little demon.” You whisper in his ear, giving the chain of his collar a gentle tug.

His eyes widen. “Oi! You…” He sneers. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. But don’t get the wrong idea, got it?” He prods your chest with his finger. It’s cute, since his wrists are still cuffed.

You move away from him and give him space to reposition himself. Meanwhile, you’re unpackaging the vibrator and putting in the batteries that you made sure to order. You’ve been looking forward to this for so long, so you’re so prepared to the point that it’s nearly embarrassing. You look over and see Mammon, red-faced, on all fours, his cock dangling between his legs. His arms are trembling a bit.

“So obedient. I thought you said it wouldn’t be easy to tame you? Aren’t you a powerful demon?”

“I told ya, don’t get the wrong idea— Hey, wha—”

You fix the blindfold over his eyes and tie it, giving him a pat on the head. “Remember that ball gag I pulled out? Keep talking back and I’ll put that to good use, too.”

“Damn,” He curses. “Ya really thought of everything, huh? But why the fuckin’ blindfold? Now I can’t see what you’re doin’...”

“That’s the idea.” You give him a little smack on the ass. He jolts. “I thought you liked a bit of the unpredictable.” You squirt some of the lube into your hand, watching his reaction to the sound. He’s getting nervous, but judging from the way his cock is twitching, the anticipation is killing him. You wrap your lubed hand around the shaft.

“A-ah! You… hah…” He clenches his fists, biting back moans as you slowly pump his cock. “Not fa… fair… Stupid human.”

You smack him again, harder this time. “Nuh-uh, that’s not gonna work. You call me either Master, Ma’am, or Mommy. See? I’m giving you a choice. How gracious of me.” You continue pumping him, twisting your hand around as you go up and down in rhythm.

“Are you— ha, shit— kiddin’ me?” He groans.

You grab the chain dangling from his neck and pull. “What did I say?”

“No! I mean, yes! Yes ma’am.”

You release the chain, satisfied, but you release his cock as well. He whines.

“What is it now…” He whimpers, his hips instinctively thrusting into nothing but air. His cock is slick with lube and precum.

You figure out how to insert the vibrator in the cock ring and click it on.

“What’s that buzzing? Huma— Master?” He turns his head to look at you, despite the fact that he’s blindfolded anyway.

You decide not to put the cock ring on him right away, just letting it vibrate in your hand.

“...Hello? Are ya still there?”

You grab his cock and slide on the ring, and Mammon jolts.

“Y-yep, still there, you’re still... Hooly shit…” He curses under his breath, his right leg shaking slightly. “Mmm, you… _fuck._ ”

You slide it to the base before you get a better idea. You slide it down towards the head, positioning the vibe right under the tip.

“No no, that’s… Too sensitive, damn… it…” He bites his lip, hanging his head. “Fuck…”

You give the vibrator another click, turning up the setting.

Mammon gasps. “S-sensitive! I’m too... ah,” He moans, squirming. His body glistens with sweat, muscles tensing and flexing as he struggles to handle the pleasure he’s feeling between his legs.

While he’s enjoying the vibrations, you lube up your fingers. You use one hand to grab his ass while you prod his hole with a finger.

“Woah, woah, wait— M-Master—”

Slowly, you stick one finger inside of him with little resistance thanks to the lube. You feel his walls contract around it, not yet used to the foreign entry.

“Not my… Fuck…”

You pump the finger in and out, making sure the lube gets in there. You smile as Mammon whimpers. You stick a second finger inside. “You okay?” You ask, squeezing his toned ass with your free hand.

His face is buried in his arm, but you see him nod and hear a muffled ‘mmhm’.

You use your two fingers to carefully stretch him out, pumping and making a scissoring motion to loosen him up. It’s surprisingly easier than you expected, since you knew he’d be nervous. It seems as if he’s starting to enjoy it a lot quicker than you thought. “You like me fingering your ass while that vibrator milks you? Does it feel good?” You curve your fingers into where his prostate should be.

“Mmph! Mmhm!” He lifts his head. “It feels… g-good…” He swallows hard. “I want more. Please, I need to cum.”

“You’re not allowed to cum without permission, got it?”

He whines. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” You pull your fingers out. “You’re doing so well. I’m proud. I’d say you deserve a reward for good behavior.” You reach over and take off his blindfold.

He blinks and looks at you with those blue eyes, brows furrowed in a desperate expression. “Master…”

You get up off the bed and grab the strap on. “It was nice having you unable to see what I was doing to you, but… I want to see your expression as you watch me fuck you with this.” You work with the straps and fasten it on, admiring it. It’s the perfect size for your first, so it’s not particularly big, but it’ll still look so hot stuffed into Mammon’s ass.

“Come to the edge of the bed for me.” You begin lubing up the strap, making sure it’s nice and slick.

He complies, crawling to the edge so that his ass is in position and ready for you to take. His limbs are a little shaky from the vibrator still teasing his cock relentlessly.

You pick up the chain of his collar and wind it around your hand to get a grip on it. “Deep breath, baby.” As he inhales, you thrust your fake cock into his ready and eager hole.

“Fuck!” He gasps before muttering another string of expletives under his breath. His tongue lolls out of his mouth. “Fuuuck...”

You hold onto him with your free hand, rocking your hips faster and fucking him, loud slapping noises filling the room. “Ooh yeah, you like that? Such a good demon slut. So fucking filthy.” You punctuate each word of that last sentence with a snap of your hips.

“Haahahh… Please… Please… Master, I’m gonna—Shit—!” A shaky moan escapes his lips, his hips bucking as he shoots his load on the sheets, painting them white.

You tug on the chain, yanking his head back. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

He sputters. “Hah… ah… M’sorry…” His body flexes and jerks. “The… the vibrator, it’s st-still…!” He whimpers and struggles as the vibrator stimulates the now extremely sensitive head of his cock. “Please, Master, it’s too much, mercy…”

“You should’ve thought of that before you came without permission.” You pull on the chain harder, and he lets out a choked cry. You knew it was a near-impossible task for him not to cum, but you are drunk off the power and lust you’re feeling right now. You continue pumping your cock into him, making sure to hit his prostate with each hard thrust. “Yeah, you like being my bottom bitch?”

Mammon’s a mess, gasping and whimpering and muttering some incoherent babble of words with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. His legs shake. “Ah… Mo… mmy…”

“You having trouble there? I thought The Great Mammon was powerful, but you can’t take this cock? Or is it the vibrator that’s too much for you?” You grip his hips, pounding him as deep as you can.

“Fuck… Please…” Despite his cries, his cock is hard and dripping precum.

“Are you gonna cum again?”

He whimpers, nodding.

You reach down and press the vibrator harder against his cock, making sure you’re fucking his ass in a steady rhythm. “Cum for me.”

“Please… Fuck…!” He spasms as his cock shoots another load, this one a lot smaller and weaker than the first two. His voice is strained as he moans, breathing heavily and unsteadily.

He groans, sinking into the bed, legs quivering. “I can’t… I can’t cum anymore… It hurts…” He manages through ragged breaths.

You slip the cock ring off of him and pull out the strap on. His legs give out, collapsing onto the bed. His body is covered in sweat, and he heaves a shaky sigh, eyes glazed and glistening with tears. There’s a lot of clean up to be done, but that can wait. You take off the strap and start unfastening Mammon’s cuffs.

“You did so well, baby.” You say, kissing his hands. “Are you okay?”

It takes him a moment to respond. “Heh… Yeah…” He smiles. “S’nothin’ Mammon can’t handle.”

You take off his collar and kiss his neck. He wraps an arm around you. You lay your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, grazing your fingers idly across his stomach. “Mammon?”

“Hm?”

“We really should clean up.”

He pouts.

“We can shower together.”

That perks him up. “Oh yeah?” He sits up. “I never did get to finish cleanin’ you off down there.” He licks his lips and winks, smiling. “You didn’t get to finish again after all that, it’s only fair. You can leave it up to THE Mammon.”

You sigh at him referring to himself in the third person yet again. “The point of the shower is to get _clean._ ”

“The shower can be for whatever the fuck we want. You sayin’ ya don’t want my generous offer?”

“I didn’t say that.” You reply, standing. “Just don’t let me forget to wash my sheets. And the toys.”

Mammon gets up after you and immediately almost trips, grabbing onto you for support. “I’m fine! I’m fine. Damn.”

You hold on to him, giving him a smug look. “Can’t walk?”

“Shut up. I can walk just fine.” There’s a pause. He doesn’t attempt walking on his own again. “...Maybe you can help me out a bit for now. But I’m not weak or nothin’! I just… I just…” He grumbles, unable to come up with a valid excuse.

“I know, Mammon.” You ruffle his hair and grab something to cover yourselves with on the way to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe I was goin’ easy on you.” He says, still pouting. “I was worried about breakin’ you. I tell ya, human, I’m not gonna be so careful next time.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” You start leading him out of the bedroom, smiling as he talks about the revenge he’s going to get on you. What he doesn’t know is that you’ve got plenty more tricks up your sleeve, some toys you still have yet to use, and the memory of The Avatar of Greed calling you Mommy forever in your head.

“Why you lookin’ so smug? I’m tellin’ ya, you’re in for it next time.”

“Nothing.” You kiss him on the cheek. “Just that you’re an idiot, and I can’t wait to see what sort of revenge you have planned.”

His face flushes. “Once I show ya, you won’t be actin’ cocky.”

You just laugh as you enter the bathroom.

* * *

You open your bleary eyes, adjusting to the light. The bed under you is comfortable, but there’s something about it you can’t quite—

Oh yeah, you’re in Mammon’s bed.

You meant to get up a little earlier than usual and sneak back to yours, but you guess you missed your alarm.

Last night after you and Mammon… Cleaned up in the shower (though there wasn’t much cleaning), you were too tired to wait for your sheets to finish washing and drying, so Mammon offered up his bed.

Speaking of Mammon, where did he go?

You pull out your D.D.D and are met with a pile of missed calls and texts filling up your notifications. You start scanning through them when you hear a shriek. More specifically, _Mammon’s_ shriek.

You quickly throw on a clean t-shirt and some boxers you find in his drawers and step out of the room.

Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Mammon all turn to you. Lucifer lets go of Mammon’s collar. Asmo’s in the bathroom doorway with a face mask, his face lighting up in amusement when he sees you. Levi’s filming the whole thing.

“Guys.” You rub your eyes. “What’s happening here?”

Lucifer gives you the up-down, before glaring at Mammon.

“Asmodeus, tell them what you told me.” He says, eyes not leaving Mammon, who’s looking smaller by the second.

Asmo nods. “Oh, last night I wanted to check on you, yes? I heard you come home and remembered that box I delivered to your room, so I was going to tell you it arrived. I knew you were excited to open it~” He clasps his hands together. “When you told me what you were getting, I was excited myself, especially since I helped you pick them out—”

“Asmo, focus.” Lucifer sighs.

“But when I got closer to your room, I heard the _strangest_ sounds, isn’t that right, Mammon? You know the ones I’m talking about.”

Mammon’s face flushes red, and you feel yours getting hot as well.

“I must admit, I was a little jealous. It sounded like _quite_ the... movie night, was it?”

“You… Uh… You sure you heard correctly?” You reply in a sorry attempt to save face.

“Well, you’re wearing Mammon’s clothes now, aren’t you? I’d say that confirms my theories.” He smiles.

You realize that coming out of Mammon’s room, in Mammon’s clothes, neck covered in hickies given to you _by Mammon_ , was probably not your brightest idea.

“So you snitched?” You sigh.

He holds up his hands. “Luci cornered me. I do hope you can forgive me, I didn’t think he’d cause such a scene!”

“LOL, this is great content!” Levi says, still filming. “I’m so glad I came out of my room for this.”

Lucifer turns to you. “I tracked Asmo down after hearing some very interesting sounds myself coming from the bathroom last night.” He glares at Mammon yet again. “You do realize that multiple people use that bathroom, don’t you? I suppose I should come to suspect such a lack of consideration from you.”

Levi peers at Mammon from behind his D.D.D. “Yeah, I heard it too. You’re disgusting.”

“Yes, you two are so naughty~” Asmo teases.

You facepalm, and mouth an apology at Mammon. Neither of you were gonna be able to live this down, not for a long while.


	2. Better than 2D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Leviathan's rather unfortunate haircut and the fact that he says things like "ROFL" out loud, I still very much want to peg.

**Pairing:** Leviathan x Reader

 **Synopsis:** You happen to stumble across a very... _telling_ collection of manga in Levi's room. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, you're quite eager to make his 2D dreams 3D.

 **Additional Content Tags:** Verbal Degrading, Post-Orgasm Torture, Ahegao, Levi still being Levi

* * *

Levi stares at you with an expression of pure, disgusted horror. “You don’t… You don’t read manga?”

“No,” You shrug. “Not yet, at least. I don’t have the attention span—”

“But you—!” He scowls. “All this time we’ve been watching anime together, and you haven’t read a _single_ one?” His orange eyes glisten with the pain of utter, utter betrayal.

“Um… No? I thought you knew that? You’re always calling me a normie, anyway.” You don’t know whether to laugh or be genuinely concerned at his pained expression.

“Well, yeah, I _did_ call you a normie _,_ but then we started… I thought you changed! You started getting into TSL and you watched all the anime I showed you—”

You pick up your controller again, waiting for him to unpause the game so you two could get back to blowing out zombie brains. You had a score to beat. “You never showed me any manga. I still like anime. Dude, you need to chill.”

He does not chill. “It’s like… It’s like… You wouldn’t watch a movie adaptation for a normie series without reading the books, right? Right?? It’s the same principle!” He nearly shouts, gesturing animatedly with his hands. He always does that when he’s riled up.

You put the controller back down. He’s not gonna let this go, is he? When Levi gets heated, it took a while for him to calm down. It was like that time when you made the mistake of calling Henry from TSL overrated…

You sigh. “Okay, you have a point.”

“Manga is like— Wait, what?” He blinks.

“You have a point! I guess I just never knew where to start, that’s why I never got into it. But I should. I want to, so can you please cool it before you sprout horns like last time?”

It takes a moment for him to recall, but when he does, he visibly stiffens. “That’s because you said Henry was boring, which he totally is _not._ ”

You laugh.

“What?” Levi asks, frowning.

“Sorry, your face is just…” You shake your head. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you love Henry more than Ruri-chan. It’s cute.”

He reddens and instinctively pulls his collar up to hide half of his face. “I’d never cheat on Ruri-chan…” He seems to think of something, and stands up, his former fervor returning. “Wait, that means you haven’t read _The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl_!”

“But we watched it together...”

His face turns a deeper shade of red, but not from embarrassment. “No!! Even the most accurate anime can’t capture the same level of detail and nuance! Weren’t you listening?”

You shrink into your bean bag, chastised. “Sorry, sorry… If that’s the case, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Really?” His face brightens with a grin. “Like, for real?”

You nod. “Yeah, for real.”

“Awesome,” He nods, still grinning. “Awesome! I knew you were a cool human. But—” He sticks his finger in your face with an expression of deadly solemnity. “My manga stash is _sacred._ I don’t go around showing it to every normie, got it?” He nods. “Very generous, Levi is. Culture you, I will.”

“Oh my God,” You groan, facepalming. “Please, if you do the Yoda impression one more time, I think I’ll die. Like, it physically _pains_ me.”

He ignores you, going to find this so-called sacred stash. “Stay right there.” You watch as he scans his shelves for the volumes he’s looking for. It’s an impressive collection, one that must’ve taken years to build. As unconventional as his hobbies and interests may seem to others, you admire his passion for them.

You stand and walk over, taking in the many volumes of manga lining the bookshelf. “That really is quite the collection, Levi.”

He jumps. “I told you to stay put! Don’t… don’t touch anything!” He sticks out his arm to hold you back. Normally you’d take his extreme behavior as protectiveness over his precious manga, but his face is flushed for some reason. His eyes dart to the floor and back to you.

Naturally, you look down to see what could’ve sparked such a reaction in him. One of his manga books lies face down on the floor. “Oh, looks like this one fell—” You reach down to pick it up, but Levi beats you to it.

“J-just sit back down. I’ll put this one back— Oh! There’s _Magical Ruri_ !” With his other hand, he grabs the first volume of _The Magical Ruri_ off the shelf and practically forces it against you. The fallen manga he keeps pressed to his chest.

You take _Ruri_ from him. You’d think he’d be more careful with his collection… Something’s fishy, and it’s not the aquarium in Levi’s room. Your eyes flit to the manga he’s clutching. His hand blocks part of the cover, but you can clearly see a large pair of anime tits.

“Levi,” You point a finger at the comic. “What manga is that?”

He fumbles with it, nearly dropping it. “Nothing! It’s, uh… Just some doujinshi. Don’t know how it got on the floor.”

You manage to grab it from his loosened grasp and place _Ruri_ in his hands instead.

“Hey—!”

You run across the room before he can grab you, flipping through the doujinshi. Sure enough, it’s hentai, and it’s _filthy._ A leather-clad woman who looks suspiciously similar to Ruri-chan’s adult form whips the male protag, who’s tied up and blindfolded… In another scene, it looks like she's teasing his cock with her feet… You keep flipping and find even more extreme scenes. You had more than an inkling that Levi was into hentai, but you didn’t realize his tastes were of the… femdom sort.

He pulls the manga from you, nearly tearing it. His face is flushed to the ears, and he avoids your gaze. “You… Why’d you have to pick it up?” He mumbles, holding it to his chest again.

“I can see why you like manga so much,” You say with a cheeky grin. “That’s some pretty juicy stuff. Was that some cock and ball torture action I saw?”

He stiffens. “S-shut up…! It’s not like I’m into that sort of thing. I bought it a while back because it was a Ruri-chan doujinshi. It’s unofficial, of course, a-and I didn’t know it’d have all that… stuff.”

“You seem to have enjoyed it though. The spine’s looking a little worn.”

“W-wha?” He checks the spine, his eyes widening. “It… I got it pre-owned! It’s used, that’s all!”

“Hey,” You hold up your hands in surrender. “I don’t judge. Everyone’s got their kinks, right? Yours just happens to be being tied up and tortured by beautiful anime women. I mean, who wouldn’t want that?”

He shifts, still looking immensely uncomfortable and embarrassed. “You’re… You’re making fun of me, right?”

You shake your head. “Never. In fact, I think I can help you out.”

“What… What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks weakly, voice cracking.

“I bet you fantasize about this, huh? You want to be kneeling at the feet of someone as their pet, their little plaything.” You say it teasingly— as a “joke”— but it was more a test than anything. You glance at Levi’s crotch for an answer, and sure enough, he’s getting turned on at the prospect.

“What are you doing?!” He shrieks, peering at you through his fingers as you go to exit the room.

“Just stay put and I’ll be back in a sec, alright?” You say, smiling sweetly at him. That doujinshi gave you more than a few ideas.

* * *

It doesn’t take you long at all to return with your necessary items. You half expected Levi to run away and hide (you were pretty intense with your teasing), but when you open the door, he’s still there.

He practically yelps when he sees you. “W-what are you wearing?”

You glance down at your lingerie and back up at him. “Thought I’d get into character.” You set down your bag of goodies and sit before motioning him to come over. He reluctantly complies, eyes still unable to meet yours. They travel over your body instead.

He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out, his gaze settling on your chest.

“What were you imagining while I was gone? I bet you were driving yourself crazy, dreaming up all sorts of scenarios. I wonder what you want me to do to you first? Should we reenact one of the scenes from your manga?”

He gulps. “Are you… Are you serious?”

“Dude. I went through the trouble of going to my room to grab all this and change. Of course I’m serious. If you’re not interested—”

“No! No, um…” He covers his face again. “This, uh. This is cool.” He says it quietly, like he’s talking to himself.

“Good. Strip.”

He jolts, eyes wide. “Wha—”

“I’ll repeat myself once and once only. Strip for me.” You cross one leg over the other, smiling at him. It’s unnecessary, flustering him like this right off the bat, but he makes it so, so easy. If he’s horny enough, he’ll comply.

“...Like, everything?” Levi asks sheepishly.

You just nod.

He frowns, looking like he wants to crawl into a hole and never return, but he’s still eyeing your body hungrily with perverted need. There’s obviously some conflict going on in his brain. He seems to get over his shock and disbelief and begins undressing.

You just sit and watch the show, wondering to yourself how a such a recluse could have fucking _abs,_ of all things. It didn’t make much sense, but you weren’t complaining.

“Good. Now kneel right here.” You point at your feet.

He eagerly obeys, his embarrassment fading into excitement. He doesn’t even try to mask the way he’s looking at you, like he’s undressing you with his eyes and imagining every dirty fantasy coming to life. You guess he has quite a few of those.

“Someone’s eager to please,” You comment, lifting his chin with your foot. “Cute. But I’m not going to just give you what you want because you can follow basic instructions.”

He pouts. “But—”

You hold up your hand to hush him. “Good boys don’t talk back. C’mon, Levi, you know how this is going to go.” You tut, smiling and pulling out a collar and leash.

“W-woah, where did you get those? Is this like chapter three of—”

You shoot him a warning glare, raising an eyebrow.

He shuts his mouth, blinking.

You bend down towards him and fasten the collar, giving it a gentle tug. “Too tight?”

He shakes his head.

You hook on the leash and lean back, admiring the sight of the Avatar of Envy kneeling at your feet and leashed like a dog. Sure, making pacts with the demons felt nice and all, but this was a different kind of power trip. “Now,” You say with a grin, spreading your legs. “Get licking.”

Levi gulps, glancing from your face to your spread legs and back again. He raises his hands and hovers them over the hem of your panties, shaky and a little unsure. He looks up at you one more time before hooking his fingers under the hem and pulling it down your legs.

You adjust your legs to help him pull off your panties, and then resume your spread position, your thighs on either side of Levi’s head.

He hesitates for a moment before holding your thighs with his hands and leaning in. His fingers dig into you as he gives you his first tentative lick.

You shudder.

Emboldened by your reaction, he licks again with more pressure, his tongue traveling around and exploring every inch with voracious curiosity. His tongue is a lot… _wetter_ than you expected, almost slimy, but not in an unpleasant way.

Come to think of it, his tongue is beginning to look a little… Odd? Inhuman? It’s much longer and forked. You swear it wasn’t forked before.

You don’t have to wonder why for long, though, because his horns form on his head, and his tail snakes out from under him. So his tongue… His demon form gives him some attributes of a sea serpent, after all. You just didn’t realize that his tongue, of all things, was a part of that. But you’re _definitely_ not complaining.

“Shit,” You groan, grabbing Levi’s hair. “Jesus, Levi, how… Fuck…”

He plunges his tongue into your sopping hole, and you jolt.

“Fuck!” You moan, gripping his hair tighter and grinding into his face. His tongue is slippery and thick, and long too, and the maneuverability it has…

Levi continues eagerly, his tongue squirming and curling inside of you. Scaly skin travels up your ankle as his tail absentmindedly curls around your leg.

“Hey,” You breathe. “Hey, watch it with the ta—!” You shiver as the cool surface of his tail makes its way up your thigh. “T-the tail…! Dammit…” You’re trying desperately to keep your composure, but his tongue is relentless and the way his tail wraps around you is really, really fucking hot. He’s still gripping you with his hands, too, and since he’s in demon form you probably couldn’t get away if you tried. You shouldn’t have been so lenient earlier. You were giving him grace because of his inexperience, but he was forgetting his place.

...You really should be punishing him, but _fuck,_ it feels too good right now. “Right there… Yes, curl your tongue up like that— harder— fuck, just like that…” You’re clutching his hair in one hand and the leash in the other so tightly your knuckles turn pale. You clench around his tongue, twitching and moaning as you cum _hard._

He makes a muffled sort of sound, but his tongue doesn’t stop moving. In fact, he pumps it in and out of you, running it over your clit each time before plunging it back in.

You tug on the leash. “Haa… Th-that’s enough, Levi, I’m too sensitive… Fuck, Levi—” You try to move, but his hands and tail keep your legs in place. “Leviathan!” You force his head back with some difficulty and glare at him.

He licks his lips and stares back at you with a guilty expression.

“What,” You begin, breaking into a vicious smile that doesn’t reach your eyes. “What the hell was that?” You say it slowly, dangerously.

He looks down. “I, uh, got a little carried away?”

“You think?”

“It’s just…!” He covers the lower half of his face with his hand, muffling his words slightly. “You… you t-tasted so good and I didn’t want to stop and I could feel you tensing around my tongue—”

“ _Y_ _ou_ didn’t want to stop, huh? And before I thought you were so obedient.”

His tail slips from your leg. “Please, Mistress, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I’ll be good!!” He squirms. “Please, I’m sooo turned on right now, I’ll do anything to make it up to you!”

A wide grin spreads across your face. Levi shrinks back a little, perhaps regretting his words. “Anything?” You ask slowly, moving your foot and gently brushing it against his cock.

“Ngh…” He shudders and nods.

You tilt your head, watching him flinch and bite his lip every time your foot drags across that sensitive spot right under the head of his cock. A little bit of precum dribbles out the tip. “What, are you enjoying it that much? I only meant to tease you a bit, but I’ll bet you could actually cum like this.” You mock him, laughing a bit. “Ooh, I felt it twitch. You like when I degrade you too? You getting off from kneeling on the floor while I laugh at you and tease your cock with my foot?”

“I-I…” He tenses up.

Sensing his imminent orgasm, you use your foot to angle his cock away from you, his cum spurting out onto his stomach and dribbling down to his thighs.

“I guess I was right,” You say with a disgusted tone, but you’re actually more pleasantly surprised than anything. It’s sort of flattering that you have such an effect on him. “What a hopeless pervert.”

He avoids your gaze. “S-sorry…”

“I should punish you, shouldn’t I?” You stand, still holding onto his leash and looking down on him. “Is that what you want? Me to punish you for being a dirty, pathetic slut?”

His eyes widen. “W-what are you going to do?”

“It’s a yes or no question. But I’ll give you a hint,” You relent, grabbing your bag and pulling out a strap on and lube. You stare at him expectantly.

Levi’s face flushes deeply yet again. “Oh. Oh! Like… Like the doujinshi, right?”

“Uh… Yeah.” You wanted to peg him anyway, whether it was in the doujin or not. You’d sorta forgotten about it. You’re happy to be fulfilling his fantasies, though.

“You really do have everything, this is so cool!” He exclaims as you fasten on the strap, apparently forgetting that this was supposed to be his punishment.

He’s too cute for you to stay mad at him. You sigh. “Lay down.”

“...On the floor?”

His bed’s literally in a bathtub, which doesn’t give you much room, so… “Yes, on the floor.” You give him a smack on the face— not too hard, but hard enough to sting. “What did I say about talking back?”

“Owww…” He rubs his cheek. “Sorry.” He turns over and lays on his back, propping himself up on his elbows. His cum still paints his stomach. “Like this?"

You kneel down, spreading his legs. “Like this.” You take the lube and squirt a liberal amount on your fingers. “It’s gonna be cold at first.”

He nods. He’s covering his face with his hand, but you see his eyes peering at your between his fingers.

“Relax.” You rub the outside of his hole with a finger, teasing the entrance before you try sticking it in. Then, you slowly push it inside.

Levi tenses around your finger, unfamiliar with the feeling, but does his best to relax.

You flex your finger inside of him, stretching him out before you add a second. There’s more resistance this time, but you continue, curling your fingers to find the sensitive spot you’re looking for.

“Mm!” He flinches, his moan muffled by his hand. “That feels weird…”

“What, this?” You reply, pressing your fingers into his prostate again.

He frantically nods, pressing his hand harder against his mouth.

You lean forward, the bottom half of his body pressing against yours and curving upwards, his knees to his chest so that you can easily reach his wrist with your free hand. You grab his hand from his face, pinning it to the floor. “Don’t you try and hold your moans.” You show less mercy stretching him out, moving your fingers harder and deeper with ease from the new angle. “I want to hear every sound you make. I want to hear how much of a slut you are for me.”

“Haa… Yes, Mistress…”

You pull out of him and release his wrist to lube up the strap on.

He lets out a little whimper.

“Aww, do you miss my fingers already? Ha, you really are pathetic. Don’t worry, you’ll be filled again soon enough.” You line yourself up and press the strap on against his entrance, holding onto his legs for stability. Then you push it in.

“Ngh…!” Levi grips the carpet below him, biting his lip. His tail snakes up and on your back, wrapping around your abdomen. It’s not like before, where he was trying to keep you in place— this time, it’s desperate, as if for stability. You don’t even think it’s intentional, it seems like he’s just instinctively holding on to you.

“Such a naughty thing. You like the feeling of my cock stretching you open? Yeah?” You thrust in and out of him. “How many times did you fantasize about this? How many times did you jerk off to the thought of having your ass fucked?”

His only response is a moan.

You increase your pace, fucking into him with everything you’ve got as he gasps and moans, the cool scales of his tail rubbing against your skin. You take one of your hands from his leg and wrap it around his cock, which is leaking precum.

He shudders. “Mm… Ah… Ah… F-fuck…”

You thrust as deep as you can go, making him cry out. You jerk his cock faster. “Are you going to cum?” You taunt. “Does it feel good? Tell me.”

He nods, eyes glistening with tears. “S-so… good… It feels good… I’m g-gonna…” He moans, his cock twitching in your hand as he cums again, some of it landing on his face.

“Such a sloppy fucking bitch,” You sneer, pulling out of him. His legs give out and fall on the floor, his tail losing whatever weak grip it had on you. “Look at you. You’re a shaking mess.”

He lays there on the ground, panting, a dazed look in his eyes. You see tear tracks down the sides of his face. He looks so cute like this… Then you get a very wicked idea.

You hastily take off the strap and straddle him.

“Wh-what are you—” He protests weakly.

You grab his cock and ease down on it, taking the length within you easily.

Levi immediately starts squirming. “No, I just… It’s too much, ah…!” He bucks his hips, but you hold him down as you ride him. “It hurts… Please...” He begs.

You grip his leash and tug it. “Aww, really? Too… fucking… bad…” You moan, bouncing up and down on his extra-sensitive cock relentlessly. “Ah, fuck…”

He squirms some more, his tail flailing under him. His eyes have nearly rolled into the back of his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Eh… ngh… f-fuck... me…”

“Levi…” You moan, bending over and gripping his chest for stability as you start to lose it. Seeing him broken with cum on his face and hearing all his sounds is pushing you over the edge. “Shit. I’m…!” You gasp as your orgasm hits you, your thighs shaking and your pussy clenching around him.

Once you’re done and regain your strength, you go to move off of him but he grabs your hips and holds you down. “...Huh?”

He’s breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. “I-I need to cum again. I’m so fucking close…” His voice is shaky and a little bit hoarse, but the desperation is audible. “Please.”

You blink. For being inexperienced, he sure can take quite a bit. You smile. “Because you asked so nicely…” You start to move your hips again, but he grips you tighter. “Wha—”

He holds you in place as he thrusts up into you, his face tensed in concentration as he fucks into you with his remaining strength, wherever that came from. “Ngh… fuck…” Consumed by need, he’s going so rough it’s like he’s using your body as a toy.

“J-Jesus Christ, Levi…” You moan, holding onto him.

He thrusts into you several more times before he pulls out and cums all over your stomach.

He lets go of you and lays there panting, spent. His horns and tail have disappeared.

You climb off of him and lay on the floor next to him, a bit breathless yourself. You turn to him. “You good?”

He nods.

“I know I was a little rough with you, I hope—”

“Are you kidding??” He sits up a bit. “That was amazing! It was better than any doujinshi, like, ever! Can you tie me up next time, like shibari hentai? I’ve always wanted to try that.” He beams at you.

You kiss his forehead. “Yeah, sure. You liked it that much?”

He nods again. “Did you like it? Was I good? I know I got a little carried away, I was so excited, but I was trying to listen to you and everything.”

“Yeah, you were—”

“Your degrading was on point— so convincing! You should— OMG, we should make a doujinshi together! You can write it, I can do the art—”

You hold up your hand. “Woah, okay, okay. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy you’re so enthusiastic about this, it’s really cute, but we’re filthy. We need to shower.”

He looks down at himself. “Oh, yeah. You know, they don’t really talk about clean up in the manga…”

You laugh. 

* * *

As it turns out, the floor is not an ideal location, because it results in a rug burn and lots of back pain.

“It still hurts…” Levi groans, leaning back in his gaming chair on the ice pack you gave him.

“Do you want me to check it again?” You sigh. It’s been nearly an entire day. You’re pretty sure it’s not that bad. “I gave you a back rub and everything, what more do you want?”

“Can we play League now? Please?”

“Wha— I have some school work to finish up! So do you, technically… You’re acting like you’re sick.”

He pouts. “Lame.”

“If you get your work done, I’ll read manga with you.”

That perks him up. “You’ll read _Ruri Hanai_?”

“Sure, if you get your shit together. Or…” You lean in close, your breath tickling his ear. “We could find something a little less mainstream, if you know what I mean.”

“...Like what…?”

You roll your eyes. “Hentai, Levi. I’m talking about hentai.”

He blushes. “Oh! Oh. Oh…” He starts to smile but then shakes his head. “No! You… You villain! Trying to tempt me to distract me from Ruri-chan! You have to read that manga first.”

You stare blankly at him. “Wh… Really? You were the one already planning for next time, talking about shibari—”

He shakes his head again. “You have to start _Ruri Hanai_! Then, uh... Then we can do that.”

Dang. Ruri-chan really does take precedence over all.

You smile, nudging him. “Ookay, but remember, I’m only reading it with you if you get your assignments done, so I’d start working.”

He pulls his chair into his desk and starts clicking away on his computer.

Later that afternoon when you're getting a snack, Lucifer makes a comment about Levi’s unusual diligence, and you have to suppress a laugh.

"It would be disingenuous of me to say it isn't a welcome change, of course. I'm simply curious as to what exactly spurred on this sudden development." Lucifer says, a gleam in his eye.

Most of the food is gone, which means Beel beat you to the kitchen, and you sigh. At least there's some fruit. You start peeling a banana. "It's all for Ruri-chan," You reply, deadpan.

"Is it? Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure Diavolo will be pleased to hear he's finally taking his studies seriously." He glances at you again. "Though, my enthusiasm may be a bit premature. We'll see how long this lasts, hm?"

It'll last as long as Levi wants to get his back blown out by you, but you can't exactly tell Luci that.

"You wouldn't happen to be involved," He muses, tapping idly on the counter. "Would you?"

You nearly choke on your banana but manage to swallow. "Yeah, uh... I told him I'd read some manga with him if he got his stuff done. I didn't think it would work," You chuckle. "I guess he just really likes... Ruri."

"I suppose he does." Lucifer agrees, but there's a strange tone in his voice like he knows something's going on but can't pinpoint what it is.

You prefer to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always Lucifer trying to get all up in MC's business smh let me peg these boys in peace
> 
> Okay, so a couple of pieces of fanart I saw had Levi with a long lizard-like tongue in his demon form and I could NOT get that out of my head so uh, there's the explanation there.
> 
> Levi isn't even my fav but his demon form? They knew what they were doing giving him that tail.


	3. The Purrfect Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a short hiatus but I'm back now, hornier than ever
> 
> I am very, very sorry for this chapter. ...Well, not really, but...

**Pairing:** Satan x Reader

 **Synopsis:** Satan has taken it upon himself to help you study, which turns out to be a lot more difficult than anticipated when you start poking your nose where it doesn't belong.

 **Additional Content** **Tags:** MC being an absolute Brat, No like seriously MC's kind of an asshole, Catboy!Satan, Horniness via Plot-Convenient Magic

This chapter is a little rougher than the previous two. You have been warned.

* * *

Satan sighs, resting his head in his hand. “See, I just don’t understand.”

You look up from your D.D.D. “Don’t understand what?”

“I don’t understand how on _earth_ you haven’t been expelled yet,” He replies. “Or worse, lectured by Lucifer.”

You scoff, leaning back in your chair. “Please. Why would I get expelled? I’m a model student.”

“Oh yes, because your grades seem to back up that claim,” He says sardonically, smiling. “If I recall correctly, you didn’t arrive at class until 11 today. Too hungover from your outing with Asmo?”

You flush, avoiding his gaze and instead looking at the pile of new books he got from the bookstore. Among them is _The Complete Cat Care Manual._ Riveting stuff. “I was _not_ hungover. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” It’s not your fault that you can’t turn down a challenge, and that Asmodeus’ alcohol tolerance is fuckin’ astronomical. In hindsight, you should’ve known it would be. Ah well.

“Regardless, I’m trying to help you before you’re at the mercy of Lucifer,” He thinks for a moment. “Can you imagine? He’d go ballistic if you disappointed dear Diavolo.”

“At Lucifer’s mercy, huh? Ooh, doesn’t sound too bad, actually—”

Satan rolls up a booklet from the table and hits your arm with a _thwack._

“Kidding! Kidding.” At least, half-kidding. Sure, ol’ Luci was a pain in the ass, but you wouldn’t mind calling him Da—

“Ahem.” Satan is staring at you with a raised brow. “I came here to help you with school, not to hear you make horny comments about my brothers. Are you ready to study now, or would you like to continue wasting my time?”

You pretend to think for a moment. “Imma have to go with option two, I think.”

He sighs. “I don’t know what I expected, to be honest.”

You grin, stretching your arms, your eyes falling on the booklet he smacked you with. “What’s that?”

“Oh,” He unfurls it. “I’m glad you asked, I’d nearly forgotten. It’s the study plan I laid out for you.” He sets it down in front of you and points. “I made sure to add adequate break time and plenty of time for meals and sleep, of course. I think you’ll find it fits quite seamlessly with your current schedule.”

You look over the detailed chart before you. Every hour is accounted for— even your free time has a designated time slot. “Satan.”

“Well? What do you think?”

“...You really expect me to spend that long studying?”

“Yes, at least until you’re not in danger of flunking.” He snatches the schedule from you. “I’d recommend starting with Mathematics, since it is your lowest grade.”

“You’re killing me.”

“I will if you don’t get to work.” He pushes your other books and some of his own aside to make room on the table. It’s a lot more spacious than the desk in his room, but whenever you mention the clutter in there he argues that his books are sorted in a specific manner using the term “organized chaos”. “Pull out your textbook.”

“It’s not my fault the professor’s a douche.” You groan, but comply, taking the heavy book out of your bag and setting it on the table.

He leans over and flips through it, putting on his reading glasses with his other hand. His eyes flit back and forth as he scans the pages. “I’ve had perfectly civil interactions with him, so I think that’s just you. Now stop whining, you sound like Mammon.”

You open your mouth to protest, but realize that would just prove his point.

“You’re in this section, right?” He asks.

You nod.

He pushes the textbook to you. “Better get to it, then.”

You stare at him, indignant. “What? You’re not going to give me a lesson or any guidance or anything?”

“I’m not your teacher and I’m not here to tutor you. I think that would be an insult to your intelligence. You see, I don’t think your problem is that you’re inherently stupid or don’t know the answers, I believe you just don’t apply yourself and have very little work ethic.”

“Gee, thanks,” You grumble. “So you’re saying I’m lazy.”

“Maybe not the term I would use, but yes.” He smiles. “You spend more time gaming with Levi or partying with Asmo or doing God knows what with Mammon, and when you’re not doing that, you’re eating out with Beel or napping with Belphie. You seem to have a talent for doing everything but your tasks.”

A chill runs through you. “You’re starting to sound a lot like Luci…”

Satan goes pale. “No, I’m _not!_ ” A pause. “...Am I?”

You lean across the table, face plastered with a shit-eating grin. “Or maybe you’re just jealous of all the time I’m spending with your brothers. I don’t think you’d be complaining about me ‘wasting time’ so much if it were with you.”

He chuckles, not fazed in the slightest. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me being jealous?”

“Well, are you?”

He gives you a shit-eating grin of his own, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “No. Not at all.”

You blink. “Damn.” You clutch your chest, feigning hurt. “That really stings, man.”

Satan adjusts his reading glasses and begins to go through his stack of new books. “Contrary to whatever you may believe, the Devildom doesn’t revolve around you.” He says casually.

You have more than a few near-death experiences that indicate otherwise, but you let that comment slide. Instead, you try and focus your attention on the textbook in front of you. You take one look at the problems and suddenly feel the strong urge to gag. Maybe you aren’t cut out for the life of a RAD exchange student. Maybe you could drop out, fall off the grid, become a humble baker nestled in the outskirts of the city, perhaps in the distant mountains—

“Shit,” Satan mutters under his breath.

“What?”

“I could’ve sworn I got six. You saw me buy six books, right?” He asks, spreading the five books out on the table. He bent down to check under the table.

“Uhm.” You try to recall when Satan was checking out of the bookstore, but then you remember you were browsing the manga section. “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

He sighs and stands, taking his glasses off in a huff, eyes traveling all over the table and surrounding area. His brows furrow. He murmurs something, pointing to each of the books on the table as he tallies them in his head. “Yep. I’m missing one.”

“Did you leave it downstairs?”

“Possibly. I hope I didn’t drop it.”

You sit up a bit. “You want me to help you look for it, or—”

“No no, you don’t need any distractions. I’ll be back.” He walks out the door before poking his head back in. “And don’t touch those books.”

“Yup,” You reply. You didn’t even consider it until he mentioned it, and now that he did, you really, really want to touch the books. What, does he think you were gonna bend the pages or something? You know how to handle books properly. Now you’re a bit peeved.

It’s not like he would even know you laid a finger on them. And you _are_ curious to see everything he got. Usually, he shows you. So why didn’t he this time? And why was he so adamant about you touching them?

You peruse the titles, looking for the most interesting one. There’s the cat care manual you saw earlier, and what looks like a sequel to it. There’s a thicker, smaller book— a detective romance novel, by the looks of it. You snicker at the Hallmark-esque description on the back cover. You never thought Satan was the cheesy romance type. You turn your attention to the largest book of the lot, some leather-bound tome with… something beast-like embossed on the cover. You pick it up and turn it around.

There isn’t a title, so you open it up. Markings and letters you don’t understand litter the pages. Must be a spellbook of some sort. Heh, maybe this was what he didn’t want you touching. But it’s not like you’d be able to cast any of the spells anyway. You continue flipping through it, seeing if there’s anything you _can_ understand.

Some of the titles are readable, at least parts. You see the word ‘cat’ a lot, and roll your eyes. At least that explains what was supposed to be on the cover, though you still think whoever designed it did a poor job. You’re disappointed that the spellbook seems to focus on something so mundane.

“Jesus, Satan, you’re obsessed…” You laugh to yourself, continuing to flip through.

A page glows blue.

You frantically turn back, and sure enough, some runes on the page are _glowing._ “Oh fuck.” This can’t be good.

You hold the book away from you, expecting something disastrous to occur, but the glow slowly fades and dies.

“Oookay. I’m just gonna… Okay…” You shut the book and set it on the location it was before. Then you sit back in your chair and decide, finally, that maybe doing math right now isn’t such a bad idea after all.

You barely started to read the first problem when you hear rapid stomping up the stairs.

Maybe it’s just Beel—

Your door opens and slams against the wall, shaking some of your wall decorations. One falls unceremoniously to the floor.

“So,” You begin, feigning placid ignorance. “Did you find it?” Satan’s probably just mad he couldn’t find the missing book. There’s no way he knows, right?

You look up from your textbook and nearly choke on laughter.

Holy shit.

Two furry cat ears, the same color as Satan’s hair, are attached to his head; and swinging behind him is a matching fluffy tail.

Holy _shit._

He glares at you, chest heaving from anger and running up the stairs at full speed. His face is completely flushed. “What,” He says through heavy breaths. “The fuck did I say?”

You don’t feel like dying today, so you continue to play dumb. “What happened?”

“You know exactly what happened!” He shouts, slamming his hands on the table. As he’s snarling at you, you notice he has cute little fangs. Usually, he only has fangs in his demon form. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I had a legitimate _reason_ for telling you not to touch? Or are you just too stupid to follow a simple order?”

“Woah, no need to get _hiss-_ terical.” You reply, barely able to hold in a snort of laughter.

He slowly lifts his head, deadpan. “Shut the fuck up.”

You hold your hands up in surrender. “Yeesh, alright, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Besides, it’s not like I did _that_ on purpose.” Which is true, but if you could you probably would have done it on purpose anyway.

He puts his reading glasses back on. “Give me that.” He snatches the tome from the table and flips through it.

Your eyes stay transfixed on his new cat ears. They’re slightly flattened against his head, twitching every so often.

“What page?”

You snap out of your daze. “Huh?”

“What page was the spell on?”

You shrug. “I don’t know, somewhere towards the end.”

He lets out a frustrated exhale but scans the last several pages. He seems to find what he was looking for and sighs. “It’s not permanent.”

“That’s good!” You say quickly, but inside you’re disappointed.

“But I am _not_ waiting for this thing to wear off. I can’t let them see me like this.” His face goes momentarily pale. “ _Especially_ Lucifer.”

“...Is there a way to get rid of it?”

He looks up. “For your sake, there better be.” He turns back a couple of pages, anxious.

You sit there in awkward silence for a moment. “If it’s any consolation, you look _very_ cute.”

His face reddens even more, and he scowls. “Not a peep out of you. Now shut up and let me find a way to fix this.”

A minute or two passes.

You scratch the back of your neck. “Maybe you just have to wa—”

“No! There’s always a way to get rid of these types of things. I’ll find it. Just seriously, stop talking.” He’s frantic now, desperate to return to normal.

At his rate, he’s going to damage the book. You reach out to grab his wrist, your hand brushing against the pages. “Satan—”

A pink glow emanates from the pages.

Satan glares at you, eyes brimming with rage. It’s a look that has your stomach doing flips, and you’re not sure whether you like it or never ever want to see it again.

You lower your hand. “What?” Wait, was that why he wanted you to… Oh.

“You never listen.” He says. “You shouldn’t throw around names when working with magic items.”

“Wow, thanks for that helpful tidbit. Would’ve been nice to know earlier. Now what spell did I activate this time?”

His eyes flit down to the book, which is already slammed closed. “I’m… not sure, but—” He puts it down and approaches you with a furious expression, which makes you get out of your chair and back up. “—If that was another transformation spell or anything serious, you’re dead.” He says, pressing a finger to your chest and backing you up against the wall.

If it were under normal circumstances, you’d never pass up an opportunity to be pushed against a wall, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t at least a little concerned for your safety.

“So,” You say, trying to ease the tension. You repress the urge to stare at his ears, as soft and cute as they look. “Feeling any different?”

He pauses a moment. His ears perk up a bit. “...No. Fortunately for you, that other spell must’ve been harmless or inconsequential.”

Despite him seeming to calm down a bit, he still keeps you in that awkward and inescapable position. From here, you can see his ears better, and wow do they look soft… No, if you touch them you’ll be dead for sure.

You reach up and run your hand along one of his ears, fingers grazing the silky fur.

“Nngh!” Satan flinches like he’s been shocked, clasping a hand over his mouth. His face flushes deeply. “Stop that.” He hisses, frowning at you.

His previous reaction was too fucking priceless, so you rub small circles with your fingers down to the base of his ear, and scritch behind it.

“S-stop…” His face is drawn and conflicted. “If you— fuck— if you know what’s good for you you’ll… you’ll stop.”

You reach up to his other ear with your other hand and give it the same treatment. Satan grabs your arms, but doesn’t pull them away. His hands are trembling.

“Please…” He practically whines, leaning into your touch. “I don’t know what’s happening. Why does it…” He opens his eyes. “Shit. I think the other spell— I think it—”

To be honest, you don’t really care about the details that got you to this point. The only thing that matters is that Satan is a _fucking catboy._ That fact alone is driving you mad. You keep rubbing his ears, enjoying watching him squirm and bite his lip and curse under his breath.

“You bitch,” He breathes, burying his head against your neck so that you can’t easily reach his ears anymore. “You’re literally such a bi— mmm—!” He lets out a muffled moan.

You’re rubbing his tail now, holding onto it and stroking it gently as Satan flinches and trembles. “Sorry, what was that? You call me a bitch but you’re the one moaning like one.” You grin. Are you having too much fun with this? Probably. But you aren’t planning on stopping.

“F-fuck you.” He grumbles, gripping your shoulders. “You’re… This isn’t fair.”

“Stop whining,” You reply. “You sound like Mammon.”

He lifts his head, glaring at you for the obvious use of his own words against him. His ears lay flat, his cheeks and ears flushed red, his eyes glistening in an angry but pleading sort of look. His glasses are askew.

You decide to remove his glasses and put them on yourself.

He continues to glare. “You’ve had your fun, so stop toying with me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You lie, dragging your fingers across the soft fur of his tail.

He flinches but manages to maintain his frustrated expression. “Oh, you little… I swear, if I weren’t… fuck…” His face falters, unable to hold your gaze. “That’s really fucking distracting, you know.”

“I know,” You reply, pulling him down by his shirt collar so that his face is level with yours. “Sensitive?”

“Actually, because of the magic, _yes._ ”

“Sure, you can blame it on ‘the magic’ all you want, but it really doesn’t make you seem any less pathetic.” You raise your leg slightly and rub your knee against his crotch. “Pfft. I can tell you’re already hard, you pervert.”

Satan steps back, startled. “I’m not the perverted one here! You—”

You grab him and push _him_ against the wall, reversing your previous positions. You press your knee against his crotch again, and he shudders. “Admit it, you’re getting off on this.”

He looks down in an attempt to hide his face, saying nothing.

“Hm.” You start scratching behind his ear again.

He gasps, lifting his head. The desperation in his eyes is far greater than the anger that was there before. He leans into your touch.

You move your knee up and down, teasing him while you give his cat ears some special attention. “Look at you trembling. What’s wrong, kitten?” You tilt your head, smirking. “Does it feel good? Tell me.”

Satan bites his lip. “I’m not… I don’t t-take orders from you.”

Your smile dissipates. Looks like he’s still got some resistance remaining. You stop petting his ears and slap him across the face. He yelps. “You do now. At least, you will if you expect me to give you what you want.” When he doesn’t reply right away, you grab his jaw and turn his head to face you. You press your knee even harder against him and grab his tail. “Say ‘Yes, Master, I’ll be a good kitty slut’ and maybe I’ll forgive you for your attitude.”

“Ngh—!” He tenses up, eyes shut, his breaths heavy.

You glance down and see why. A damp spot begins to appear on his pants. “Oh,” You say, surprised. But your shocked expression quickly turns into a devilish grin. “ _Oh._ ”

He gives you a pleading look, realizing you’ve picked up on his fatal mistake. “I—”

“I mean, I knew you were enjoying it, but not _that_ much… What was it that did it for you? The slap? My knee? Maybe when I grabbed your tail?” You give it a tug to emphasize your point. “Or maybe you liked the idea of being my good kitty slut. Are you a masochist, Satan?”

“...No.”

“You sure?” You bring your leg down and place your hand on his crotch. He’s still fairly hard. “Then how’d you cum in your pants like that? And, more importantly... why are you still turned on?”

He turns his head away. “You’re cruel.”

“Oh, is that why?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” He replies, still avoiding looking at you. “The fact that I… That had nothing to do with you. Those fucking spells are the reason I’m... like this, and you’re taking advantage of that.”

You step away. “Nothing to do with me…?” You look down, thinking for a moment before scoffing and laughing. “Really. You _really_ expect me to believe that?” You click your tongue and shake your head. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Do you actually think I’m that dumb?” You grab him by the shoulders and force him to his knees. You trail a finger up his neck and under his chin, tilting his head upward. “Look at you. The Avatar of Wrath, on his knees like the slut he really is.”

“I’m not a slut.” He says rather unconvincingly.

“Alright then,” You move your hand. “Then I’ll stop. You can deal with that tent in your pants yourself.” You walk back to the table, taking off the reading glasses and going to put away your school supplies.

Satan’s eyes widen as he realizes you’re serious. “Wait,” He says. “Fucking hell. Don’t… Don’t stop.”

You turn and raise an eyebrow.

“...Please?” He gives an exasperated sigh.

“Will you be a good kitty slut?” You ask, smiling.

He scowls at you. “Y-yes.”

“No, you have to say it.”

His face flushes, expression twisting further in embarrassment. “I… I’ll… Dammit. I’ll be a good kitty slut. Happy?”

“Eh, that wasn’t very convincing, but it works. Now strip and wait on the bed for me while I look for something.” You head over to your closet and start digging around. You pause. Doesn’t sound like he’s moving. You open your mouth to say something before hearing him presumably start to take off his clothes. You root through the various boxes and dirty laundry (which Lucifer told you to take care of, but you forgot yet again) to find the items you’re looking for. You would’ve made them easier to access but a certain someone has a bad habit of snooping around.

You pick up a cute little collar with lace trim and a dangling golden bell. It’s still in its packaging. Technically you were planning on having Mammon wear it, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. You take it out of its plastic wrapping and tuck it under your arm so you can grab your trusty strap on and a bottle of lube.

You walk back over to your bed, setting down the strap and lube momentarily. Satan’s there waiting for you, looking slightly uncomfortable being the only one naked. “Look what I found~” You hold up the collar.

His tail swishes slowly, his brows furrowing. “A collar.” He states. He sounds unamused, but his eyes are glued to the tinkling bell.

“Isn’t it pretty?” You shake it a little, the bell ringing.

“I feel like you’re getting too invested in this.” He replies, not taking his eyes off the bell. His tail swishes again.

“And I feel like you’re forgetting your place. Need me to remind you?” You reply, staring at him dead in the eyes. “Now, here—” You reach behind him and fasten the collar around his neck. “You look good. The lace suits you.” You give him a satisfactory scratch behind his cat ears. “You like it?”

Satan closes his eyes, leaning into your hand. “...Yes.” He says quietly, face red.

“What do you say, then?” You grab his jaw and tilt his head up to face you, your other hand dragging your nails across his chest and feeling him shiver beneath you.

“Thank you.”

You raise a brow.

He blinks. “Thank you… Master.”

“That’s a good boy.” You resituate yourself at the foot of the bed and flick open the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on your fingers. “Spread your legs.”

“I…” He shifts uncomfortably.

You frown at him. “I said, spread your _fucking_ legs. Don’t make me ask again, or I’ll tie you up and spread them myself.” There’s a nagging in the back of your mind, like _maybe_ it’s not such a good idea to get cocky with The Avatar of Wrath, but you push that thought aside.

He reluctantly spreads his legs.

You run your (non-lubed) hand across the inner side of his thigh, making him shiver. You ghost your hand over his cock, which twitches, your fingers just a hair away from touching before you pull away.

You push a lubed-up finger inside his hole, and he tenses. “Loosen up.” You order.

He takes a deep, shaky breath and tries to relax.

You begin working to get him prepped, pushing your finger all the way in and pumping it in and out a few times before slowly pushing in a second. Your gentleness proves unnecessary however, as there’s little resistance. “Look at that,” You mutter, smiling. “This ass of yours is a slut, swallowing my fingers so easily.”

He groans, biting his lip, his furry ears pressed flat against his head.

You make a scissoring motion with your fingers, twisting your fingers, enjoying every little moan escaping from Satan’s mouth. You decide to get a little rougher with him and increase your speed. If his behavior earlier was any indication, he’d enjoy the pain.

“Ah, fuck.” He curses under his breath, squirming a little bit.

“That’s enough of that,” You say, growing impatient. You pull your fingers out and go to fasten on your strap. You squirt some more lube in your hand and rub it along the strap on. “Flip over. I hope you’re ready.” Ready to be pounded senseless, that is. You’re feeling particularly sadistic today if that wasn’t obvious already.

He barely turns around on all fours when you grab him by the back of the head, gripping his hair and pushing his head down on the pillow. You angle his ass upwards and rub your strap on cock against it, teasing him. “Now,” You begin, leaning close to his ear. “As much as I’d love to fuck you ‘till you’re a sobbing mess, I’m feeling generous.” You smile. “Lucky you. Maybe if you beg me to play nice, I’ll consider not destroying your insides. _Maybe._ ”

There’s a pause before he speaks. “Please,” Satan replies, voice muffled against the pillow. “Master, don’t… Please be gentle.”

You lift your head, running your hands along his sides. “Aww. You know what’s funny?” Your hand guides your cock to slowly press at his entrance. “You begging for mercy just makes me want to break you _more._ ” With that, you thrust it all in in one go, slapping him on the ass for good measure.

He lets out a moan (maybe it was more of a cry), gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

You grab his hair with one hand and his tail in the other, using the momentum of your downward angle to thrust in and out of him hard, drunk off of every whimper and gasp you manage to force out of his throat. You pull his tail, making him yelp. “What a… pathetic... little... whore.” You say, breathing heavily from the exertion. “What’s wrong, kitten? Thought you liked a little pain, you fucking pain slut.”

He just lets out a whine.

Your body slaps against his, the bed rocking. At this rate, you’re gonna need a new bed frame soon. “Mm yeah, that’s it… Fuck, it’s going in so easily… Ha, what a bitch. I’ll bet you can cum just like this.” You give his tail another tug.

He turns his head on its side, his hair ruffled and face flushed and damp with tears. “Fuck, oh fuck… Please…” His body trembles.

“Are you my kitty slut?” You ask, still pounding him relentlessly.

“Y-yes, yes, I’m your kitty— ah— slut, I’m your whore… Fuuck…”

“I’m not quite convinced.” You smile. “Why don’t you meow for me?” 

He whines again. “W-what? No, I… can’t... Please, don’t make me…”

Looks like he still has some shred of dignity left. You scowl, tightening your grip on his hair and using it to yank his head back. The bell on his collar jingles. “Did I hear that correctly? Did you just say ‘no’?”

“Please, you… You can’t be s-serious…”

“Does it seem like I’m joking?”

“Fuck… you…” He groans, gritting his teeth. “Fuck y-you.”

You blink, surprised. “That’s some tough talk coming from someone who was just saying that they were my _whore._ Was that a lie?” You let go of him and pull your strap out. “I was going to let you cum, but since you insist on being so difficult… If you want to cum, then you can ride this dick yourself— I’m not doing the work anymore. A worthless fucktoy like you doesn’t deserve it.”

He turns to look at you, sitting up, eyes wide. His hair is a blonde mess around his face, some clinging to his cheeks with sweat.

You start situating yourself and laying back, staring at him expectantly. “Well? Don’t waste my time. Do you want to cum or not?” You smile at him. “And don’t lie. I know how much you loved being filled. You feel empty now?”

His eyes dart from your face to your dick, a conflicted but desperate expression on his face. He glares at you, but nevertheless still goes to straddle you, grabbing the strap on and positioning himself above it. His tail swishes.

“I thought so,” You say smugly. “Good kitty.”

He pointedly ignores you. He eases himself down, muscles tensing and his sweaty body shuddering as he stuffs himself with you once more. He bites his lip, brows furrowed and eyes half-lidded. Despite the attempt at stifling noises, a little gasp manages to escape him.

You can’t believe you almost missed out on this, since you were too busy burying his face in the pillow. It’s taking most of your willpower to not grab his hips and pound him again, but you have to stay true to your word, or how’s he gonna learn? ...That’s your reasoning, anyway.

Satan leans forward slightly, hands firmly planted next to your sides to steady himself as he moves up and down. His thighs are already shaking, and if the precum leaking from his cock is any indication, he won’t last long.

“No matter how many times you try to deny it, you’re just a needy cockslut,” You remark, enjoying the view. “Keep bouncing on that cock— yeah, just like that—”

“Mmm… ah… ah…” He moans, riding you as fast as he can manage. The bell on his neck jingles. “Fuck, it feels so f-fucking gooood…”

Unable to control yourself, you grab his hips and start bucking into him, making him gasp.

“You want to cum?”

He nods desperately.

As if seeing him like this wasn’t enough, you’re so drunk with power you want to degrade him to the fullest. You need it. “Meow for me. Meow like the pathetic little kitty slut you are while I impale you on this cock.”

He groans “Mm… n… Nya~” He mewls weakly. “Mas… ter…”

Shit, you broke Satan.

He trembles and moans, his tail stiffening as spurts of cum coat your stomach. You slow down as he rides out his orgasm and nearly slumps against you.

You slip the strap on out and guide Satan off of you and on the bed. He lies there, taking shaky breathes with a dazed sort of look in his eyes which he struggles to keep open. Maybe you were just a _teensy_ bit too rough with him… You sigh and get up, unfastening the strap. A shower is definitely in order… You grab something to cover up with. But how are you gonna carry Satan…? You ready should’ve thought this through…

You suddenly feel a bit sheepish from guilt. “Hey, uh, Satan…” You turn, but instead of seeing him spent and panting on the bed, he’s standing right behind you, _fully fucking clothed,_ which can only mean one thing. You look up and see curved black horns sprouting from both sides of his head, replacing the much less menacing cat ears. Instead of a soft, furry tail, a spiny one is there in its place, swishing leisurely.

The spells’ effects have worn off.

Satan crosses his arms, smiling, but his eyes say _murder_ and you begin formulating escape plans.

“H-hey Satan.” You gulp, taking a step back. “My man, eh? Look, buddy, I know I was a little rough back there…” You continue walking backward, but he keeps advancing towards you. “W-why are you laughing?

“You know how _sore_ I am going to be for the next couple days?” He asks with a sneer.

“Let me just preface this by saying, from the bottom of my heart… My bad.”

His eyes glow a brilliant green and he flashes a fanged grin. “Run.”

“...What?” You reply with a nervous laugh. “It kinda sounded like you said—”

“You have ten seconds. _Run._ ”

Not wasting another second, you take his wise advice and bolt out the door.

… 

You don’t even make it down the stairs.

* * *

You and Satan made the collective decision to stay home sick the next morning.

Despite his predicament, however, Satan actually seems quite chipper. 

“How the fuck are you even walking,” You grumble, laying in your bed and trying to ignore the aches and soreness. He was very... liberal in his punishment last night. Not to say you didn’t deserve it or enjoy it, but _fuck_ did it hurt.

“I’m a demon. Your fragility is far greater than mine.” He replies casually, turning the page in his book.

“Then why didn’t you go to school, dumbass?” You retort, chucking a pillow at him.

He catches it with ease. “You’re just mad because I got the last laugh.”

“It was worth it,” You admit. “I’ll never forget that I, a mere human—”

“Don’t you fucking dare—”

“—got _the_ Avatar of Wrath to say he’s a kitty slut. And a whore. Oh, and let’s not forget—”

He closes the book, cheeks flushing. “Alright, yes, I get it. How about you never mention any of that again and we can call it even.”

“Hmph.” You stare at the ceiling. “...Honestly, though… Why did you buy that book anyway? Did you know what weird shit was in there?”

“First off, how are you going to call it weird when you were the one so into it?”

“Just answer the question.”

“...No, of course not. I just bought it to add it to my collection.”

You sit up, staring at him. “You hesitated. Oh my God, you _knew,_ didn’t you? Why would you buy something like that, you kinky bastard!” You laugh. “Wait…”

“What?”

Your eyes widen. “Did… Did you buy that to use it on me?”

He chuckles. “What? Of course not. Who do you think I am?” His forced laugh goes on for a while but deflates when he sees that you are utterly unconvinced. He frowns. “...Yes, I intended to use it on you.”

“So you have no right to be mad at me, then! You were planning on doing the same thing. And here I was feeling all guilty…”

“I’ll have you know I was planning on it being a _prank._ ” He insists.

You narrow your eyes. “Satan. I highly doubt that.”

“Well, alright, maybe a bit more than a prank, but… Nothing remotely close to what you did.” He thinks for a moment. “Although, I also had a bell collar for you, so that’s a funny coincidence—”

“Wow, you’re a perv.”

“I suppose we’re quite alike in that regard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain.
> 
> ...No, I can't. But I hope you enjoyed this filth anyway!
> 
> Asmo's probably up next ;)


	4. Sex, Love, and Strap-Ons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned to have this out in December, to sort of line up with the character song release dates, but that... is obviously not what happened. I had so many ideas for Asmo so it was really hard to pin a concept down. I already have plans for the next brothers, though, so hopefully those won't take near as long!

**Pairing:** Asmodeus x Reader

 **Synopsis:** Asmo's not acting like his usual self, and he tells you you're to blame. Can you make things right?

 **Additional Content Tags:** A lot less Verbal Degradation and more Praise, but still Rough because Flogging, Bondage, Edging/Denial, Cum Countdown, Post-Orgasm Torture.

* * *

“C’mon, Asmo!” You have to shout to be heard over the thumping music and the chatter of demons. “Don’t you want to dance?” You ask, confused. Normally you’re not the one having to convince him to get on the floor. He practically _lives_ there, lapping up all the attention and drawing quite the crowd— but not tonight.

Instead, he’s seated at the bar, viewing the action from the _sidelines_ of all places. Lights— pink, purple, blue— illuminate the many demons filling the club. Asmodeus watches them, idly stirring his Demonus with a straw. The ice has melted.

“Asmo?” You tilt your head. “Uhm, hello?”

He lifts his head, giving you a smile. “Sorry, darling. What were you saying?”

“Are you going to dance? You know I don’t like going out there alone.” You lean in. “Is something wrong? You feel sick?”

“Hm? No, no, of course not. I’m _fine_.” He waves his hand, scoffing. It’s unconvincing.

You stare at him. “No, you’re not. You’re upset about something.” You hoist yourself up on a neighboring barstool. “You’ve been acting weird since we left, even though you’re the one who insisted on coming, so spill it.”

He sighs and pouts, glancing off to the side and shifting in his seat. “Not here. If anyone were to hear, I’d simply die of embarrassment.” He stands and places some Grimm on the bar, flashing a cheeky smile and wave to the bartender.

He turns to you and gestures for you to follow, his smile evaporating.

You follow Asmo out of the club and out onto the street, a dark and quiet contrast to the lively hubbub within. He’s walking leisurely down the dimly lit street, his heels clacking against the stone.

“Hey,” You say, catching up to him. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on, or…”

Asmo stops in his tracks and turns to you, face flushed and brows furrowed in a frustrated expression. “You have no idea, do you? Guess.” He crosses his arms.

“Uh…” You think for a moment. You haven’t stolen any of his beauty products (at least recently), and the last time you used his bath was with his permission. “Is it the jacket? I thought you said I could borrow it.”

“No, the jacket looks lovely on you, I did say you could borrow it, so that’s not the problem.” His face twists, like he’s bitten into something sour. “You really don’t know? Ugh, this is so embarrassing…”

“...I don’t follow.” You want to just urge him to spit it out already, but bite your tongue.

“I mean, me— look at me, right?” He points to himself with wide eyes.

“I _am_ looking at you.” You say, confused. “What are you talking abo—”

“And to think... Ugh,” He sighs dramatically. “Listen. I’m not the jealous type. I mean, what do I have to be jealous of? ...Sorry, that’s a bit off-topic. But do you see why this is so _infuriating_ for me?” He says, gesturing with his hands, his dangling earrings catching the golden light of the lone streetlamp nearby.

“Not really, no.” You kick a pebble and watch it fall onto the empty street. Internally, your eyes are rolling. “Asmo, what is this all about?”

He places his hands on his hips. “Have you completely forgotten? Am I forgettable? Am I unimportant? Really, dear, you really know how to make a man miserable.” He rolls his eyes in a tragic manner.

“What? No, you’re not… Can you _please_ just tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?” You reply, growing more impatient by the second.

“I help you pick out all those lovely toys, even help you get _discounts_ with the condition you tell me how it goes and you don’t bother to give me a single review. I ask so little, and get nothing…”

You blink. “That’s… That’s it?”

He continues. “You didn’t even ask to try them out on me. I offered, you know… Dropped so many hints… Actually, they weren’t even hints at that point, I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear…”

Now that he mentions it, he did make many suggestive comments when helping you, but you assumed that was just Asmo being… Asmo. As for telling him how you’re liking the, erm, products... you had completely forgotten. You were too busy _using_ them, heh… 

“I thought I could even teach you a thing or two since my experience exceeds yours. But no, it seems my services weren’t needed, and you’re perfectly fine without me, off having all the fun…” A lock of wavy hair falls in his face, and he tucks it behind his ear. “I thought maybe eventually you’d remember and I wouldn’t have to bring it up myself, but now look at me. You’re supposed to want _me_ as much as I do you… It’s no fun if I’m always the one chasing…” He looks off to the side, frowning, before glancing at you expectantly with glimmering eyes.

You let out a deep sigh. “Can you please cut the theatrics? Dammit, Asmo, you actually had me worried back there…” You shake your head, starting to walk down the street again, hoping to mask your blush. You didn’t think he cared that much, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy his jealousy, as exaggerated as it was.

“Excuse me,” He calls, taking a few hurried strides to catch up and walk alongside you. “You should _still_ be worried. It’s perfectly troublesome. Aren’t you going to at least apologize? Oh, however are you going to make it up to me?” He clings to your arm, batting his lashes at you.

“Hm, good question.” You reply dryly, a smirk tugging at your lips while you continue to walk at a brisk pace.

Asmo pouts. “Now you’re just being difficult on purpose. Well, I personally can think of a few ways.” He leans his head against you, his hair tickling your shoulder. “Who knows, if you show me a good time, I might forgive you for being so inconsiderate~”

You glance at him. “How many glasses of Demonus did you have, exactly?”

“Just the one, and you saw that I didn’t even finish it.”

You had a feeling that was the case, and it’s not that his behavior is out of the ordinary… You’re just suddenly feeling nervous, almost like preliminary performance anxiety. “Just checking.” A pause. “Okay, uh… If we’re doing this, I think you should know that I can get a little rough.”

“Oh, I hope so.” Asmo suddenly stops walking, holding you back.

“Wha—”

“You don’t have to be worried,” He says, leaning in close. He smells floral and sweet, but not sickeningly so, with hints of sandalwood and musk. ...To say it was a nice scent would be an understatement. He lowers his voice to a whisper, wrapping his arms around you. “You can do whatever you want to me… You don’t have to hold back.”

A warmth rises in your cheeks. Whatever you want, huh…

“Do you want me to beg? Is that it? I think I’ve been pretty obvious about what I want… But if you want me to beg…” He presses his body against yours, gazing at you with his amber eyes. “Please, fuck me.”

That did it. You grab his jaw, grinning at him. “Well, since you asked so nicely… Hm,” Your eyes travel up and down his body. “There _are_ a few things I’ve been wanting to try.”

\-------------

The rest of the trip back to the House of Lamentation is a blur, as both you and Asmo were eager to rush home and grab an array of toys from your room before sneaking back to his without waking the rest of the brothers. You’re not quite sure how you manage it.

You barely make it inside Asmo’s room and set the toys down when you start to undress him, hands shaky from having to wait so long. You help Asmo shrug his blouse off, running a hand down his smooth chest which makes him shiver. The tight leather pants are more of a challenge, but you manage to help him take those off as well.

He bites his lip and inhales sharply when your hand grazes past his cock straining against his underwear, which happens to be a white lacy number that leaves very little to the imagination.

“Did you wear these on purpose?” You ask, tugging on the hem.

“Why?” He asks playfully, his face flushed red from arousal. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah, a lot. But—”

“You’d like them even better on the floor?” He offers with a smirk.

“Precisely.”

He bends forward a bit and starts pulling his lingerie down slowly, gazing up at you through his lashes. He’s probably done this so many times before, he knows just how to move and look at you and it’s driving you a little crazy how much you want to tackle him to the floor right now, but you miraculously refrain. You mentally pat yourself on the back for your inhuman levels of patience.

Your eyes linger on his smooth, pristine skin, already imagining how his pale body would look peppered with red marks and bruises. “As much as I’m loving the show,” You say, “I want you on the bed. Now.”

“Ohoho, someone’s a little impatient~” Still, he tosses the underwear to the side and heads over to the bed.

You bend down and pick up a set of red ropes you brought in. “Please. Don’t act like you haven’t been riling me up on purpose. And besides,” You walk towards the bed, making sure the ropes aren’t tangled. “Aren’t you impatient too?”

“I’m actually quite used to being denied immediate gratification.” Asmo gives you his wrist to tie with a smile.

“Good.” You loop the rope around his wrist and the nearby bedpost a couple of times before tying the knot. “I hope that’s true, for your sake.” You tug on the rope. “Too tight?”

“No, that’s perfect.” He eyes the other ropes that you set down on the bed. “Are you planning on tying my legs as well? Oh dear, I’ll be completely helpless…” Despite his words, his tone is practically dripping with excitement.

You wonder how long his excitement will last when he realizes you’re not planning on letting him cum until he’s a whimpering mess. You smile as you tie his other wrist to the second post. When you’re done you pull on it to make sure it’s secure, then move on to tie his ankles. You allow the rope a little more give this time for maneuverability's sake, Asmo’s eyes trained on you all the while as you tie your knots.

“There,” You say, standing back to admire your work. You tap your finger against your chin. “You seem to be missing a few accessories, though.” You bring him a set of silver nipple clamps with little heart charms dangling from them, the chain glimmering in the dim lighting. You climb up on the bed, straddling Asmo and lowering your head to his chest. You plant a kiss on his sternum. You hover your lips over his nipple, letting your breath tickle him for a moment before licking a stripe across the sensitive skin.

Asmo shivers and lets out a little gasp.

You take his nipple gently between your teeth, teasing it with your tongue as your hand strokes his side. You pull away and attach the first clamp.

“Ah!” He moans, squirming. “Mmm…”

You give his other nipple the same treatment, tugging it lightly with your teeth until it’s hard enough to clamp. Once the second clamp is on, you grab the chain and give it a little pull.

He flinches. “A-ah…! Ngh…” He bites his lip. “Oh, that feels good.”

“I bet it does.” You smile. “Such a pretty little pain slut. Do you want me to hurt you more?”

He nods. “Yes, please~”

“That can be arranged.” You wrap your hand around a black flogger, your fingers running through the many little leather strips on its end. You drag the tails of the lash across Asmo’s bare stomach and up his chest. He squirms a bit in anticipation.

You raise the flogger and bring it down with careful restraint, but the impact is enough to make a _smack_ sound across his chest nonetheless.

Asmo moans, flinching. 

You hit him again, trying to coax out another sweet gasp. Red streaks appear on his chest.

“You can go harder than that,” He says, amber eyes gleaming.

Well, if he insists… You rear your arm back and smack the flogger against his thighs.

He jerks, his ankles and wrists straining against the ropes as he arches his back and gasps. His legs shake. “A-again, please.”

You generously comply, dealing another few blows and watching as his skin grows redder. His body glistens with a thin layer of sweat, chest rising and falling with every heavy breath. The chain and charms of the nipple clamps catch the light. You drag the flogger up his body, and he quivers as it runs across his crotch. “You okay?” You ask with a smile.

“God, yes.” He replies, practically drooling.

“That’s what I like to hear,” You stroke his cheek, staring into his eyes and imagining them brimming with tears. You’ll get there soon.

He closes his eyes at your touch, and that’s when you raise your weapon and strike hard against him. He jolts and gasps at the impact, caught by surprise. He blinks and looks at you, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. “O-oh, you’re sneaky,” He says, impressed.

“You said I didn’t have to hold back.”

“And I meant it.” Asmo moves a bit in his restraints. “You’re quite good at this.”

“That’s high praise, coming from you,” You reply. You glance at his erection. It’s pretty hard to miss. You start teasing it with your flogger, brushing the leather strips with feather-light pressure up the shaft. It twitches with every stroke.

“Ngh…” He squirms, arching his back.

You lift your whip and slap it across his cock, not as hard as your earlier blows on his thighs. Still, he cries out.

“Ooh, I liked the sound of that,” You say. “Did that hurt?”

Asmo just whines, biting his lip. His legs shake, face as rosy red as the welts on his skin. He stares at you with half-lidded eyes. “Please…” He begs, avoiding the question. His hips thrust upwards slightly into the air, ankles straining against rope, his cock desperate for some sort of direct stimulation. “Ha… Please?” Asmo breathes, brows drawn tight and pleading.

“Hm.” You ponder for a moment before a grin spreads across your face. “Sure. If you do a little something first.” You caress his face again, leaning in close.

“What is it?” Asmo murmurs. His breath is warm against your face, carrying the lingering fruity scent of Demonus.

You trace your fingers along his jaw down to his chin, tilting it up. “I’m going to whip you just a few more times, okay? And I want you to count each strike. Can you do that for me?” Your voice is deceptively kind. “If you do well, I’ll give you your reward.”

He nods, eyes not leaving yours.

“Good. Don’t lose count, or I’ll have to start over.” You warn. You ready your flogger. You know Asmo will use the safeword (you two made sure to decide on one beforehand) if needed.

The first blow strikes fast with a _crack_ against his chest.

He jolts, the metal of the delicate chains and charms of the clamps making soft tinkling sounds as his chest moves. “O-one.”

_Crack._

“Two,” He practically moans, arching his back.

 _Crack._ The flogger strikes his thighs this time. You secretly hope no one’s hearing this, as the sounds of skin getting smacked is kind of loud.

“Fuck,” Asmo whimpers. His bottom lip is red and swollen from all the times he’s bitten it.

You raise an eyebrow.

“Three! Three.”

“Good boy.” You hit him again.

“F-four…! please...”

“Sh, keep counting.” You whip him again with ease, the flogger beginning to feel like a natural extension of your arm. You could get used to this, but you know you promised Asmo a reward.

“F-f-f… five.” He finally manages, inhaling shakily.

“You’re doing so well.” You deliver the last blow, leather slapping across his dick.

“Ah!” He cries out, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Ha… ha… mmm…” Tears begin to well in his eyes, but his mouth is still smiling in euphoria. “Six,” He whispers.

You put the flogger down. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” You get on the bed with some lube in hand and climb in between his legs, making sure you’re in a comfortable enough position to reach his cock. “As promised, your reward. What do you say?”

“Thank you~” He says with a shaky laugh.

You wrap a hand around his cock, admiring it as you slowly stroke up its length. It’s already sensitive and dripping with precum from your whipping prior. You squirt some lube on it and spread it across the shaft.

Asmo shivers, watching you lightly swipe your thumb over that sensitive spot under the head.

“Does that feel good?” You ask, pumping your hand up and down with slow strokes.

“Yes,” He replies shakily. “I’m… ah… A little more pent up than I thought.” He gives you a playful grin. “Whose fault is that, I wonder?”

You smile and shake your head, pausing for a moment to squirt some lube onto your free hand so you can finger him. You wrap one hand back around his shaft and position two fingers of the other at his entrance. A sweet moan escapes his lips as you slide your fingers in. You realize that it may be harder to drag this out than you thought, because you’d really, _really_ like to hear the sounds he makes when he cums.

Asmo smiles, like he knows the effect he’s having on you.

“Shut up,” You laugh.

“I didn’t say anything,” He replies innocently. Well, as innocently as he can considering your fingers are up his ass.

You stretch him for a little bit while languidly stroking him, watching his cock twitch and dribble precum.

A shaky sigh escapes his lips. “At this point, you’re just teasing me,” He says with a whine, squirming. “Please…”

“Oh? ‘Please’ what? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, baby.” You press your fingers against his prostate, making him flinch.

“Fuck me, please,” He replies without missing a beat. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Well, that’s… Definitely good enough for you. You waste no time in getting the strap on, and to your embarrassment, your hands are a little shaky as you fasten it on and lube up. “Fuck, Asmo,” You mutter under your breath. You line up the tip of the strap and press it against him.

He whines again, his body straining against the ropes as he tries (and fails) to push himself down onto your cock.

“Hm, someone’s impatient.” You grab his thighs and rub your fake cock against his, grinding your hips into him. “See, I was going to put it in, but I think I prefer seeing you desperate like this.”

“Mmm…” He whimpers. “You’re cruel.” His amber eyes glisten with tears of frustration.

“You’re such a desperate slut.” You’d like to deny him more, but luckily for him you’re just as desperate as he is, so you position yourself at his entrance once more and thrust into him.

He throws his head back against the pillow, his wavy hair a mess, with stray strands sticking to his face. “Ah, _fuck,”_ He moans, back arching as you begin fucking him.

“What do you say?” You ask.

It takes him a few moments to respond through his heavy breaths. “Thank you, thank you…” He opens his eyes, seeming a bit dazed as he watches you fuck him. Between the welts all across his skin, his bleary eyes, shaking legs, and messy hair; he looks like an absolute mess.

You move your hips in a rhythm with deep strokes. You wrap your hand around his cock to start stroking him again, but you’re barely a few strokes in when you feel him shiver.

“God, I’m c-close…” Asmo moans. “Please, Master, may I cum, please?”

You pull your hand away, and he lets out a whimper at its absence. You also momentarily change your thrusts to an agonizingly slow pace to make sure he doesn’t cum yet.

“Mmm…” Asmo groans, brows furrowed. “Please?”

“No. Not yet.” You smile at him. “You can hold it though, can’t you? Didn’t you say you were used to being denied?”

“I… yes. And I am, I just…”

You run your hands up his sides, and he shivers. “Just what?”

“I want more. I need more, _please._ ” His voice is breathy and shaky and so, so pretty and submissive. “I want to cum. Please, Master?”

“Hm… How about this.” You start moving your hips again, gripping his thighs and pushing them up as much as the ropes will allow. “Let’s do another counting game, shall we? I’ll count down, and you can cum when I reach zero— but _only_ then. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Asmo whimpers and nods enthusiastically.

“Such a good boy. Alright, fifteen…”

You can tell by his expression that he’s not sure if he can make it until then. You smile, holding onto him tighter for stability as you thrust into him, the sound of skin slapping and Asmo moaning filling the room. “Fourteen… Mm, thirteen…”

A particularly deep thrust makes Asmo nearly squeal. He bites his lip hard.

“Oh, dear. _That_ reaction and I’m only on twelve? You must… ah, fuck... want it bad, huh?” You grin at him. “Why don’t you tell me how much you want it? Don’t worry, I’ll keep counting. Eleven— see?”

He opens his eyes, shooting you a pleading look. “You’re m-making this even harder…” His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Mmm, I… I’ve wanted this for so l-long, I… ah…”

“Ten… Really?”

He smiles weakly. “I would—ah—touch myself while th… thinking about you,” He says between little moans and grunts. “I would use a toy... sometimes... but it wasn’t the same—”

“Nine.”

“I fantasized... about all the naughty things I wanted to do to you… Wanted you to do to... me… ah…”

“Eight…” Fuck… Asmo’s words and his _voice_ light a fire in your gut and you _ache_ and part of you wishes the strap-on wasn’t a strap-on and you could feel him around you.

You didn’t realize you were going harder until you noticed Asmo’s moans turning into gasps and cries.

“Seven… Fuck, you look so good with my dick inside you… six…” You wrap your hand around his cock again and start stroking as you get closer to zero.

“Ah, please please please…” He furrows his brows, body trembling as if it’s taking all the conscious effort he can muster to not cum yet. “Close, close…”

“Hold it,” You order. “I can feel you twitching. You better not cum yet…” You let go of it momentarily. “That’s it… just hold it a little longer… Hm…” An idea strikes you. “Oh, Asmo, I seem to have forgotten my place in the countdown. Maybe I should just start over…”

His eyes go wide, and he shakes his head, straining against the ropes. “No! No, no… Please… Please don’t start over, I won’t be able… I won’t be able to hold it.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll just start from ten. Ten… nine…”

When you get to five, you start stroking him again.

His body quivers and shakes like he’s about to combust. “Oh god… Harder, harder please!” He’s practically drooling, eyes shining with tears brimming at the corners and sweat dripping down his brow.

“Four. That’s a good slut,” You say, complying. “You’re almost there…” You stroke his cock faster, savoring every moan that escapes his lips. “Three… Two and a half…”

He lets out a frustrated cry, throwing his head back on the pillow.

You laugh. “Aw, what’s the matter? You’re so close… You’re at two and a quarter now.”

Asmo lets out an actual cry this time, the tears in his eyes finally spilling. The eyeliner that held up against his sweat finally began to smudge as the tears rolled down. “Please, please, please…!” He begs, struggling against his bonds now. 

“Just a few moments more—” You begin, before Asmo interrupts you with a defeated whimper and cums all over his chest, the remnants dripping all over your fingers. “That’s too bad,” You say, not stopping. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.” You continue thrusting into him at that same rapid pace, stroking your hand up and down his now _extremely_ sensitive cock, making sure to give extra special attention to the head.

He flinches, and keeps flinching, his euphoria fading into a near-painful sensation. “Ah, no no no _please_ Master I— fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, just stop!” He cries, shaking his head vehemently. His eye makeup is pretty much ruined now, some of it running down his cheeks with his tears; his body is sticky with sweat and cum and red with welts. Despite all that, or maybe because of it, you see why he’s considered one of the most beautiful demons in the Devildom.

You continue to rub and fuck him until his cries turn into moans again and he cums again, this orgasm much weaker than the first. You keep stimulating him after that, but this time he can only manage to whine weakly at the torture with his eyes barely able to stay open. You decide that it’s probably time to stop.

You pull out and untie him, stroking his hair and telling him you’ll be back. You grab an empty glass off his nightstand and go to his personal bathroom to get him a drink and a damp washcloth.

You wash your hands and leave your strap on by one of the sinks. You don’t know why he has two, but you’re grateful that you can take all the time you need to clean since you don’t have to worry about the other brothers knocking down the door. You return to the bedroom with the glass of water and washcloth in hand and find Asmo sitting up, wrapping the ropes back up in neat coils.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You say, handing him the cloth and glass before sitting on the bed beside him. He takes them gratefully.

He takes a long drink of water. “I don’t mind helping with the cleanup.” He says with a smile, wiping the makeup-soaked tear stains off his cheeks.

Well, he sure bounced back quickly. “Are you, uh… Okay?”

He laughs, cleaning the cum off his chest. “Of course. That was amazing, as expected.” He smiles.

“Oh! Good. That’s good.” You reply with relief. “I mean, I know you didn’t use the safeword so you were probably fine... I just wanted to check.” You add, staring pointedly at his red skin and nipples swollen from the clamps.

He raises a brow at you. “You know, it’s really cute how concerned and unsure you’re acting now, considering _you_ are the reason for my current state.”

A warmth rises in your cheeks. “I don’t know, I guess it’s just… Well, you’re _The_ Avatar of Lust, so I felt like I had to… Impress you?”

“You don’t need a bunch of toys to do that. Though, the toys were very fun~” He looks you in the eye, tilting his head. “Honestly, I’d be into anything if it was with you.”

You nudge his shoulder. “Stop it, I bet you say that to everyone.”

“No!” He replies, but then thinks for a moment. “Not everyone… But that doesn’t matter: it doesn’t make it any less true.” He admits with a shrug.

“Wait, who else have you used that line on? Now I’m curious.”

He taps his finger against his chin before he smiles knowingly. “Well, I remember saying something along those lines to Solomon… Ah, fond memories…”

You blink. “Huh?” You shake your head. “Actually, you know what? I’m not surprised. Of course you did.”

“He’s really kinky, you know~ Oh, oh! He should join us next time!” Asmo claps his hands together, beaming. “The things we could do, the three of us…”

“Hmm… I’ll think about it. But he better not be into, like, piss or something. I get that vibe from him.”

Asmo shrugged. “To each their own. But enough about _him._ ” He gets off the bed and stands, stretching, not caring about the fact that he is still very nude. “Right now, it’s just you and me, and there’s these bath salts I’ve been _dying_ for you to try.”

You picture his huge bathtub in your head. “Why do I get the feeling we’re going to do more than just bathing?”

He smiles. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says, playing coy.

“We’re going to fuck in your bathtub, aren’t we—”

“Yes, we’re going to fuck in my bathtub.” He leans in close and helps you off the bed, his touch lingering. “I can’t wait to taste you…”

You feel a warmth in your face and… other areas. “...Let’s go now.” You reply quickly, taking him by the wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom.

* * *

By the time you wake you don’t remember how many times you came all over Asmo’s tongue, but you do remember the sun peeking over the horizon by the time you left his room. Thank God for weekends.

You head downstairs for breakfast (or would it be considered lunch, now?) and find some of the brothers lounging and enjoying their Sunday. Beel waves to you, his mouth full of a sandwich with questionable filling. Belphie, who’s sitting on the kitchen counter, acknowledges you with a nod.

“Good morning,” You say chipperly, filling yourself a glass of water.

“It’s past noon,” Belphie sighs. “But ‘good morning’ to you too.”

You hear a nearby crash and suddenly Mammon’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his arm.

You blink. “...Are you okay—”

He glares at you. “No, I’m not okay. I’m mad at ya.”

You stifle a laugh. “O-kay?” You glance at the twins, Belphie shrugging and Beelzebub too busy demolishing his sandwich to care.

“You were supposed to text me when you and Asmo got home, ya idiot!” He says, fuming. “Got me all worried for nothin’. You’re lucky I saw your shoes by the door, because I was about to go out and start lookin’ for you two. Fuckin’ irresponsible…”

You smile. “You were worried about us?”

His face turns beet red. “I— of course I was! I mean, he’s my little brother, and you’re just a weak human…”

“Right, right.”

Belphie rolls his eyes and hops off the counter. “If I keep listening to this shit I’m gonna gag, so see you later.” He says with a yawn, holding up a peace sign without looking back as he walks away.

“Mmmn’s mrrt,” Beel adds before realizing he should swallow his bite before talking. “Mammon’s right,” He repeats with a nod. His expression turns solemn. “What if something happened to you?” He says with worried brows, looking much like a pleading puppy.

“Not you two ganging up on me…” You grumble, but find it endearing nonetheless. “I’ll be sure to remember next time, okay?” You smile directly at Mammon. “Besides, I think I know how to deal with rowdy demons.”

He turns an even deeper shade of crimson, turning his face away like he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. But he does, and his reaction is only proving your point.

Beel nods again. “That’s good. But you should still be careful.”

Mammon clears his throat, still avoiding your gaze. “Anyway, er, that’s all I had to say. And… And don’t ya forget it, alright? ...I, uh, have other shit to do and stuff…” He mumbles as he backs away and makes his exit.

You let out a little chuckle.

“Hm,” Beel grunts, chewing. He swallows before continuing. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s fine.” You start spreading mayo on some bread for a quick sandwich. “Where’s Asmo? Still in bed?” You ask casually.

Beel shakes his head. “Lushfrm,” He says.

“Huh?”

He swallows again. “Sorry. Lucifer.” He takes another bite (you notice he’s on his second sandwich) before continuing. “I think they’re talking.”

You put the knife and slice of bread down. “About what?” If Lucifer is trying to poke his nose where it doesn’t belong…

Beel shrugs. “Sorry. Don’t know.”

You finish making your sandwich in frustrated silence. Beel watches as you vigorously assemble it and bite a chunk out of it. You assume he’s just eyeing your food until he speaks.

“Are you okay?”

You stop moving your mouth mid-chew. You take a moment to swallow. “Uh, yeah.” Honestly, you don’t know why you’re so peeved. You don’t even know for sure that Lucifer’s doing anything particularly invasive. But the idea of him and his fucking pride and controlling behavior and self-righteousness is really pissing you off lately.

“Can I ask you something? You can say no.”

You look up, brow raised. “...What is it?” Beel isn’t one for conversation, so you’re completely caught off guard.

“You hang out a lot with my other brothers,” He begins. “And that’s good. I like that. Everyone here likes having you around, you know. It’s just…” He frowns, staring at his half-eaten sandwich intently. “I want to eat with you more. Can we do that sometime?” He looks at you with wide purple eyes.

“Aw, Beel…” You relax your shoulders. “Sure. I don’t mean to make you feel left out.” You can’t help but feel a little guilty since you’ve been dedicating a lot of time to Mammon… And Levi… And Satan… And Asmo… Hey, keeping those boys in line is hard work. Heh, ‘hard’ work…

“It’s okay. You’re always running around and giving your time to us. You’re kind of like Lucifer in that way.”

You don’t know if you’d put it like _that_ , considering your method of ‘helping’, but you know Beel meant it as a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outro scene on this one is really long, but that's because it's part setup for upcoming chapters. I originally had no plan for these one-shots to be directly connected in any way, but as I went on I realized that fuckboy MC is fun to write and the way it was meant to be. The harem grows.


	5. Stuffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Beel! He's not even one of my top brothers but I think this chapter turned out really well regardless.

**Pairing:** Beelzebub x Reader

 **Synopsis:** As promised, you're hanging out with Beel, with absolutely zero ulterior motives. It's going to be a 100% innocent night. ...Oh wait, this is a smut fic.

 **Additional Content Tags:** This is actually pretty Vanilla (but it's my definition of vanilla so interpret that however you will), Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup makes an appearance, MC got a Bigger Strap, Cum Eating

* * *

‘Anything good’, he said. Well, that’s very specific.

You texted Beel to ask him for food suggestions, thinking it would be helpful. Apparently not. You sigh, eyes studying the daunting array of snacks lining the shelves of the Hell Supermarket. You know you offered to stop and pick up food since you’d pass the store on your way home anyway, but… You’re famished, so just about everything looks good and judging by the weight of your wallet currently you don’t have the Grimm for everything you want.

You decide to hold off on the big food decisions for now and grab some other necessities you need. Then you remember you should probably pick up more lube while you’re at it, so you head to the appropriate aisle and crouch down to look at the options. It’s become a habit now to keep a strap-on, lube, and condoms handy at all times. Asmo knows (he suggested it) and Satan found out by accident. He laughed, but you made the argument that dudes get to keep their dicks with them at all times and it’s not your fault yours is plastic and detachable.

“Need help?”

You look up.

A tall demon you don’t recognize stares at you with a grin. It’s the type of sleazy smile you’ve gotten used to during your time here. It comes with the territory of being human in the Devildom—you might as well be wearing a sign on your back that says “EAT ME” in large sparkly letters.

“What, you work here or something?” You reply, deadpan, noticing his glaring lack of employee attire.

He laughs, holding his hands up. “Woah, there. It just looked like you needed a little assistance, that’s all.” He nods towards the lube.

“Do I know you?” You tilt your head, an idea striking you. “Oh, wait, I do! Yeah, why don’t you help me find that lube you liked so much last time—”

He frowns, visibly confused. “What?”

You raise your voice. “—You know, the one I used when I fucked you? Ha, it’s like you couldn’t get enough of my dildo up your ass—”

“What the fuck are you talking about—”

“It was such a big one too. But that’s why the lube is so important, right? So which one was it?” You continue, your voice a near shout. Heads are already turned, but not at you. They’re staring at the demon standing by you.

He glances around, embarrassed, his face turning bright red. “Stop it, what the fuck are you talking about?!” He demands, backing up to distance himself from you. “Jesus.” He looks like he wants to say more, but shakes his head and makes his hasty retreat instead. “Crazy bitch…”

The rest of the demons in the store go back to their shopping without giving you more than an odd glance. It’s not like altercations in Hell are irregular occurrences.

You check your D.D.D. and curse under your breath. That little encounter set you back a couple of minutes when you didn’t have any to spare, so you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up and pick some food. You’ve been trying hard lately to stick to your promises and show up to shit on time.

You rush back to the snack aisle, grab some favorites, and head to checkout. At the counter, there’s a display of a new hard candy on sale with cute little strawberries with faces on the bag. You grab a package and add it to the rest of your stuff since Beel likes to try new foods whenever they come out.

The cashier gives you an odd look while ringing you up, but says nothing. You pay and leave in a hurry.

* * *

You carry the grocery bags up to the twins’ room and knock.

Bell answers the door with one hand, the other toweling off his damp hair. He’s wearing a fresh black tank top and gray sweats. “Come in,” He says, smiling.

You walk in and set the bags on a table by his TV. “How was your workout?” You ask, grabbing the remote and setting up the movie you were planning to watch. It’s the movie adaptation of the first TSL novel. It had been a while since you both had seen it, so Beel requested it. You suspect it’s nostalgic for him since it’s one of your earliest memories of spending quality time together (although Mammon was there) in the Devildom.

“Good,” He replies from the bathroom. He comes back shortly, his hair a little fluffy. His eyes light up when he sees the grocery bags. “What did you get?” He asks but starts rifling through them anyway.

“The usual favorites,” You reply, playing the movie. You make sure to turn the volume up so you can actually hear what’s going on over all of Beel’s crunching.

You two munch on various chips and popcorn and pocky while you watch Henry meet the various lords. Beel doesn’t say much, as usual, but his eyes and smile are contented and happy. You feel satisfied.

The screen fades to black, and the credits roll.

You stand. “Should I put in the next one?”

Beel nods, but then frowns. “Wait. We don’t have enough food for the next movie.” He says solemnly. “We should get more first.”

You look at the pile of empty bags and boxes on the floor. “Damn. I guess I didn’t get enough.”

“It’s okay. I’ll grab more from the kitchen.” He exits the room. “Be right back!” He calls.

You get the next movie queued up and start collecting the trash into one of the empty grocery bags while you wait. Then you notice the pink strawberries on the candy bag. Looks like you and Beel forgot to open those. You tear open the bag, unwrap a candy, and pop it in your mouth.

It tastes like normal strawberry hard candy, but it’s a bit too sweet for your taste. That’s too bad. They fooled you with the cute packaging, and you feel cheated somehow… There’s no way just regular candy should’ve been that expensive.

Beel returns, bringing some leftover odds and ends from his pantry raid. He stares at the opened bag of candy, setting down the food. He leans over to examine it more closely. You don’t think he realizes how close is to you when he does that. “What’s that?”

“Some strawberry candy. It was new at the store.” You reply nonchalantly, sucking on the candy. You note he smells fresh—something subtly citrusy, like bergamot.

He looks at you expectantly, purple eyes gleaming. “Can I try some?”

You open your mouth to reply ‘sure’ until an idea strikes you. “Here, you can try mine.” You grab the back of his neck and pull him close, seeing his eyes widen before you close yours and press your mouth against his. You use your tongue to press the pink candy against his lips, and his mouth instinctively opens enough for you to push it in. You pull away and wipe a bit of saliva from your satisfied smile.

His mouth hangs open in shock before he quickly closes it to keep the candy from falling out. He stares at you, blinking as if he’s trying to process what just occurred.

You stifle a chuckle. “...Is it good?”

He just nods, sucking on it. His cheeks are bright red.

The jarring difference between his intimidatingly bulky arm muscles and flustered expression is hilariously endearing.

Beel crunches on the candy a bit and swallows, nodding. “T-thanks.” He looks like he wants to say more, but refrains. “It’s good.”

You sit back. “Well, if you want more, feel free. It’s a little too sweet for me. Should we start the movie?”

He seems taken aback at your casual demeanor. “...Yeah,” He replies finally, grabbing another couple of candies.

You sneak a glance at him and see his brows furrowed in a conflicted expression. You _know_ he wanted to say more, or do something other than just sit back and start the movie, but like always he’s restraining himself. You could easily initiate things, but you’re content with just teasing him for now. You smile to yourself and press play on the remote.

This time, Beel isn’t devouring the snacks at a pace anywhere near his usual vigor. He just eats the occasional candy in silence. You catch him glancing at you from time to time. His blush hasn’t died down. In fact, it almost looks more intense than before.

Okay, maybe you’re not patient enough to wait until he cracks. “Beel,” You say. “Are you feeling alright?” You knew that the kiss would fluster him, but the fact he’s still acting like this twenty minutes into the movie is strange.

He looks at you up and down, almost in a haze, expression uncharacteristically leery. “I’m… sorry.” He frowns. “I don’t know.”

You press the back of your hand to his forehead. It’s warm, but not feverishly so. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was acting horny based on your extensive experience. But the only other time Beel ever acted this way was… Oh.

You pick up the bag of candy and start reading the ingredients. You don’t have to look at the fine print, however, because on the back you see ‘Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup candies with added strawberry flavor’ under all the strawberry pictures. Yep. It’s the same stuff that Mammon accidentally gave everyone that one time… Well, that explains the price, since Hellfire Newts are rare. You look back up at Beel. “Just out of curiosity,” You begin, grinning apologetically. “How many of these did you eat?”

“Ten, I think. Why?”

You check the bag again. Recommended serving size is two. You blink to make sure you’re reading it right.

“What is it?”

“Well, uh…” Your mind is racing with many, many thoughts on what to do next. The angel on your shoulder is telling you to issue him an easy order to follow, as you recall that neutralizes the effects, but the other part of you… The other part of you has some _very_ creative ideas. “I think these candies have that Gold Hellfire Newt stuff.”

He nods, but it’s obvious other things are occupying his mind right now as he leans in close. He furrows his brows. “If that’s the case, you should go.”

“Huh?”

He looks down. “I don’t know how much longer I can control myself like this. And looking at you is just making it harder.” He frowns, clenching his fists. “Please, it’s already been in effect for a while now… But I feel it getting stronger...” He mumbles. Despite his warnings, it seems as if he’s drawing even closer to you. Your faces are almost touching, and he glances at your lips. “I’m sorry...”

“Beel,” You mutter, smiling knowingly. “You don’t actually want me to go, do you?”

He frowns. “You already know the answer to that.”

You stroke your hand along his jaw, resting it around his neck right under his chin. You feel his Adam’s apple bob. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“I…” Beel gulps again. “I want you to stay, but...” He gives you a pained look. “It’s like being hungry, but _worse._ If I… If I give in, I might not be able to stop.”

“Oh? How frightening.”

“I know you like to tease, but I’m serious. You can make it go away, right? Please… Give me an order. I can’t stand it…” He pleads, gritting his teeth. You’re impressed by his resolve, however unnecessary it may be.

“Any order?”

“Anything.”

“Well, in that case...” You pull away from him and stand. He stares at you expectantly, still sitting on the floor. “One second.”

Beel watches you with interest and impatience as you rifle through your bag until you find what you’re looking for. His eyes widen when he sees what it is. “Is that…?”

You hold the strap-on in your hand. “I’m going to put this on, and you’re going to be a good boy and let me fuck you. That’s my order.”

He seems hesitant.

You blush. “But, uh, if you don’t want to, then that’s—”

He shakes his head. “No. I’ll do it. I... want to.” His cheeks are flushed red, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

Score. You take your pants off, fasten on the strap, and sit on the edge of Beel’s bed; eager to get started. You motion him to approach.

He kneels on the floor in front of you, eyeing your cock with an intimidated but curious expression. There’s an air of innocence to it that stirs a sort of primal hunger deep in your gut.

“Suck it.”

You expect him to protest or at least hesitate, but you guess that the effects of the Gold Hellfire Newt don’t leave much room for shame because Beel starts licking stripes up the shaft and coating it with saliva. He takes the tip into his mouth and sucks on it, grabbing onto your thighs.

You stroke his hair. You can’t feel what he’s doing, unfortunately, but the sight alone of his flushed face and swollen lips wrapped around the strap-on is enough to drive you mad. You grip his hair tighter and roll your hips into him slightly. “Does it taste good?” You ask sweetly, amused.

He lets out a muffled groan, purple eyes looking up at you.

You laugh. “Yeah, I’ll bet it does.” You bury your other hand in his hair and push his head down the length of your cock, hearing him gag slightly in surprise. “That's right, take all of it just like that… You look so good choking on my dick.” You’re beginning to realize why dudes like blowjobs so much—the view itself makes you feel intoxicated with power.

“Mm…” Tears well in the corners of his eyes, but he bobs his head up and down, taking the full length down his throat despite the occasional gag. He lets out muffled moans as he sucks, eyes bleary and unfocused like he’s lost in the moment. Eventually, though, breathing through his nose isn’t enough and he has to come up for a deep gulp of air.

You don’t mind. You’re actually impressed and a little jealous that Beel can apparently deepthroat better than you. “Good boy. That’s enough.” You pet his hair as he wipes saliva from his mouth.

“I—” Beel begins.

“Now help me get your clothes off.”

He closes his mouth, thinking better of whatever he was about to say, and raises his arms above his head as you slide his shirt up. You toss it to the side.

You let out a low whistle. “Good lord…”

He tilts his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

You stare at his abs a moment longer, running your hands down his sides before snapping out of it. “Absolutely nothing,” You reply hastily. “Pants off. Now.”

He nods.

You help Beel take off his pants and boxers. He shivers when the cloth grazes his cock. Even with your impressive plastic specimen (you’ve upgraded since your first), he’s still bigger than you. You expected as much.

Wanting to tease him a little, you start stroking him. Since he’s still under the effects of the syrup, he must be aching by now. Which makes it all the more fun.

He tenses up when you touch him. “Mm… More,” He says. “Please.”

It’s hard to deny him, especially with _that_ body and _that_ face, but you let go and stand. “Here, get on the bed on all fours—I just need to grab some lube.” You rifle through your bag and grab a bottle. Satan can judge you all he wants, but carrying this stuff around all the time was one of the best decisions you’ve made in your entire R.A.D. career. ...Lucifer probably wouldn’t be happy to hear that. But hey, you have your priorities straight!

You climb on the bed and run your hand along Beel’s back. “You’ve been so good for me so far, so I’ll try not to tease you too much.” You squirt some lube on your fingers and rub the opening of his hole with it, rubbing his thigh with your other hand. You slowly push one finger in and begin moving it.

“Ngh…”

“You okay?” You ask.

Beel nods. “Mmhm.”

“Are you okay if I put in a second one?”

He nods again.

You slowly fuck him with two fingers, listening to his little exhales and groans as you do so. Hm. You’re sure he can get louder than that. You curl your fingers and press them against where you think his prostate would be.

He flinches, hands gripping the sheets. “Mm—!”

You smile. Better, but you know you can get him to make more noise. “How does that feel?”

“...Strange.” He replies after a moment with some difficulty since you’re still teasing that spot. “But… ah…” His muscles tense as you continue, and he buries his face in his arm.

You click your tongue disapprovingly. “But what? Don’t be shy~” You tease, leaning over him. The leverage and angle allow you to push your fingers deeper. “I want to hear you, Beel.”

He lifts his head and glances at you but is unable to hold your gaze.

“Tell me how it feels.” You continue fingering him, unrelenting, pushing and curling your fingers in a repetitive motion.

“G-good, it feels good…” Beel replies shakily. “But your fingers… I… They’re not enough, I need more.” He manages to look you in the eye again, smiling sheepishly. “Please?” 

You blink, caught off guard by his honesty and the gleam in his purple eyes. Somehow you’re beginning to understand that Beel isn’t as innocent as many would expect, he’s just very well-restrained. “Since you asked so nicely…” You reply, finally, pulling your fingers out and grabbing the bottle of lube. You lube up the strap-on and press it against him. You open your mouth to ask him if he’s ready, but he’s already pushing back on it and taking in the tip.

His breath hitches as he stifles a moan, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Oh, come _on_ now,” You sigh in frustration, grabbing his sides. “You have the gall to push back on me like that—” You push the rest of the strap in for good measure. “—But then hold back your moans? No, you can’t act like a slut and then not let me hear you.” You smack him on the ass for good measure, making him flinch. “I thought I told you that’s what I wanted? I already know you’re enjoying this, so sound like it. Don’t make me tie your hands behind your back.”

He removes his hand. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry…”

You grab one of his wrists and hold it behind his back and use your other hand to push his head down onto the pillows. He easily has the strength to break out of your hold, and that only fuels you. “That’s better.” You move your hips, the new angle allowing you to push as deep as possible with every thrust.

Sure enough, when you thrust in again, it’s enough to make Beel gasp.

That sounded promising. You keep moving, focusing on depth rather than speed. From this position you’re sure to push against his prostate, and you’re still very determined to hear him get even louder.

“It’s going so deep inside,” You tease. “Here—” You guide his free hand down to his lower abdomen, finding the slight bulge where your dildo is at its deepest. It’s subtle, but there. “Feel that? That’s me.” You let go of his hand and continue fucking him. He keeps his hand there, right above his pelvis, presumably so he can feel the bulge in his abdomen each time you thrust deep. You smile. “Aww, do you like feeling how deep I am? How much I’m filling you up?”

Beel nods. “I-I love it,” He replies between moans. “Feels so good… I feel so full…”

Now you decide to go harder and faster. With each stroke, Beel’s cock presses down and grazes against the bed with maddeningly light friction. You notice a wet spot on the sheets from his dripping precum.

“Are you... going to cum soon?” You ask breathily. Your legs and back are getting a little tired. As it turns out, copious amounts of sex are not adequate enough exercise to keep up with… more sex.

Beel turns his head to the side to look at you, his hair a mess from rubbing against the pillow. “Yes…” He whines. “I’m close, don’t stop.”

You keep pace, breathing heavily. The friction from the strap-on rubbing against you is maddening as well, and you’re gonna need some relief soon.

“Please…” He breathes, hand clutching the sheets.

You thrust as deep and hard as you can, wanting to bring him to orgasm. “Cum for me now,” You order as his moans grow more urgent. You put your hand right in front of his cock to catch the mess.

“I-I’m—ah—” Beel groans, your deep thrusts and his cock rubbing against the bed pushing him over the edge as he cums into your hand.

“Good boy.” You slow down your strokes as he rides out the rest of his orgasm before pulling out. You give him a moment to collect himself.

He turns over, breathing heavy, body covered with a sheen of sweat.

You reach your hand out to him. “Clean this off for me.”

He obediently grabs your wrist and starts cleaning off his own cum with his tongue, giving you eye contact all the while.

It’s the shit like that that makes you go _crazy_ since you just never expect it from Beel. He’s definitely not restraining himself anymore, and you’re loving it.

He takes some of your fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean.

“Jesus fucking Christ Beel,” You mumble, covering your face in an attempt to hide your blush. You’re used to a little resistance or playful fights for dominance from your partners, so eager obedience has you screaming internally in the best way. He’s not even trying to fluster you, but that nonchalant demeanor is exactly what’s throwing you off.

He pulls your hand out, licking his lips.

“So, uh… How are you feeling now?” You ask while unfastening your strap-on. “You’re not still under the Hellfire Newt’s effects, right?”

He sits up. “Oh,” He blushes and smiles guiltily. “That wore off a while ago.”

“...What?”

“Yeah. I think it was once you told me to suck it.” He replies casually, positioning himself between your legs, grabbing your thighs gently. “May I?”

You momentarily ignore his request. “Wait, what?” So that whole time—

“...It was technically an order, so… Yeah.”

Come to think of it, you don’t know why you didn’t realize you were giving him all these orders that he obeyed before you even got to fucking him. “So you…” You laugh, shaking your head. “Oh my god.”

He looks up at you. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize! I’m just… I didn’t expect that from you.” You pet his head.

He smiles. “Now, may I?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” You let him spread your legs and lean in, feeling his breath on your pussy. You shiver. You didn’t realize how pent up you were until now.

He curls his arms around your thighs and holds them firmly in place before his tongue gets to work, flattening it and licking stripes up to your clit to spread the effects of your arousal. He uses the tip to explore every inch of you, sticking his tongue inside of you and sucking.

“O-okay, you really… fuck.” He _really_ knows what he’s doing. You grip his hair in one hand while your other rests on top of his, on your thigh. “Shit, I don’t know how long I... can last at this r-rate.”

His tongue presses your clit, making circles around it and sending jolts of pleasure through you each time.

You grip his hair tighter, slightly grinding against his mouth. “F-faster, go faster…”

And go faster he does. He flicks his tongue side to side with skillful speed, tightening his grip on your legs to keep you from squirming too much as your orgasm builds within you, your body feeling like it’s on fire.

“Fuck, Beel, I’m… ah… I’m going to cum,” You moan, practically pulling on his hair at this point. If he minds, he gives no indication, completely focused on the task at hand. “Fuck…!” Your hips thrust upwards as your orgasm rocks through your body, his tongue unrelenting until you’re finished.

He swallows every last drop of your arousal before pulling away and wiping his mouth. “Was that good?” He asks, staring at you expectantly. His hair is still incredibly messy.

You take a moment to catch your breath. “Was that… What kind of question is that?” You laugh weakly, shaking your head. “That was _great._ Jeez…” You sit up a little straighter. “...My legs are still shaking.”

“Do you want me to carry you—”

“Naw, I just need a sec.” You lay back and stretch, looking at him. “You’re probably hungry after that.”

He shrugs. “A little, but not really.”

You blink. “You’re kidding.”

He shakes his head, picking his clothes up off the floor. He grabs yours too, setting them on the bed next to you. He seems a bit surprised himself as he gets dressed. “I actually feel okay right now. Like I just finished a five-course meal.”

Did… did you just find the cure to Beelzebub’s insatiable appetite? “Oh my god, you’re serious. That’s it,” You hop off the bed, picking up your underwear. “Either my strap-on is magic or I’m just that good.” You’re leaning towards the latter option.

Beel blinks, unsure of how to respond to that.

You haphazardly pull your underwear up, nearly losing your balance. “Next time Lucifer gets on me for ‘not doing enough’, I’m telling him this.”

He flushes red. “Please don’t.”

“Kidding! Kidding.” You assure him. You look around the room. “We should probably clean up the food trash. Do you want to wash your sheets?”

“It’s too late. I’ll do it in the morning,” He replies, picking up the food you two didn’t end up eating. “I’ll take this back to the kitchen real quick.”

You nod. “I’ll take care of the rest.” You pause. “Question: where’s Belphegor?” You’d expect him to be heading to bed now, but maybe he’s sleeping in the attic or on the couch. Sometimes he goes for an evening “nap” but ends up just knocked out until morning.

The door swings open. Well, there’s Belphie.

“Did you finish your movie?” He asks drowsily, wiping his eyes before staring at you. It takes him a moment to process what he’s seeing. “...Why are you half naked?” His eyes travel over to the strap-on near the bed. “Nevermind. If you guys are done, I’m going to bed.” He walks past Beel and you, crashing onto his bed face first.

You and Beel both look at each other in silence for a few moments.

“Belphie—” Beel begins but stops, sighing. “...He’s already asleep.”

* * *

The next morning you couldn’t help but feel a little paranoid—not because you thought Belphegor was a snitch, but Lucifer somehow always knew what was going on in his house, as long as you were involved. To your relief, though, there were no lectures or people getting tied up and hung upside down from any light fixtures.

In fact, you hadn’t seen Lucifer at all this morning. This whole week, actually, you’ve only really seen him in passing.

“Ol’ Luci’s been pretty busy lately, huh?” You offhandedly mention to Satan while walking to class.

“Isn’t he always?” He replies.

“Yeah, but… Lately it seems even more so. I don’t think I’ve talked to him all week.”

Satan scoffs. “Count yourself lucky, then.” He glances at you, brows raised. “Why, do you miss talking to him?”

“Oh _hell_ no, but I still don’t like seeing him work himself to death. You sure there isn’t anything special happening with the student council or something?”

He ponders for a moment, but shakes his head. “Not to my knowledge. If I had to guess, he’s probably bending over backward for his dearest Diavolo again.”

“On the contrary~” Asmo comes up from behind you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Diavolo’s been telling our dear brother to take a break. Whatever tasks Luci’s attending to are self-imposed.”

“Personally, I haven’t noticed any change in him except for the fact that I’ve been seeing less of you two together,” Satan says, gesturing to you with an accusatory look.

“Are you saying I’m avoiding him?”

“I’m simply making an observation.” He replies, non-committal.

Asmo pulls away from you. “Oh ho, what a coincidence! I was going to say that Lucifer’s been avoiding _you,_ dear.” He pokes you.

“How do you know that?” You and Satan ask at the same time.

Asmo taps his temple. “It’s only a hunch. But remember two nights ago when you made dinner with Levi? Wasn’t Lucifer supposed to be your partner?”

“Yeah, but Levi said that Lucifer told him something came up… Wait a damn minute,” You stop dead in your tracks. Satan and Asmo stop walking too and look back at you. “That’s the second time in a row he’s done that.”

The brothers look at each other.

Maybe you had been avoiding Lucifer a bit out of self-preservation. But was Lucifer also avoiding you? The thought of that pissed you off. If he had a problem with you, he could talk to you like a fucking adult, and not take it out on his brothers…

Asmo clears his throat. “Maybe you should take a deep breath, yeah?”

You inhale deeply. You’re getting a little ahead of yourself. You don’t even know if your accusations are true. Whatever it is, though, you’re going to have to sort it out eventually.

Your D.D.D. buzzes. You hold your breath until realizing it’s just Belphie calling and your shoulders relax. “It’s Belphie,” You say before accepting the call. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?” Belphegor responds curtly.

“RAD, which is where you're supposed to be too—”

“Get back home,” He demands. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of trouble with the spice since I don't often see Beel that way but then the little goblin in my brain whispered "you know, he probably loves the sensation of being filled" and I finished the rest of the fic in one sitting... Never underestimate the power of the horny goblin brain.


	6. Vengeance is White, Salty, and a Little Bit Bitter

**Pairing:** Belphegor x Reader

 **Synopsis:** A very unhappy Belphie calls you on the phone and demands you come home, _now._ Being curious and sort-of blackmailed, you indulge him.

 **Additional Content Tags:** Blindfolding, Mild Knifeplay (no cutting), Butt Plugs, Biting, a bit of Blood, Rough Sex, and Belphie being kind of a Bratty Pillow Princess.

* * *

You blink indignantly even though Belphegor wouldn’t be able to see your expression over the phone.

“Well? Asmo asks, eyes wide. “What does he want?”

You hold up a finger. “Dude, I’m at _school._ We have class. Lucifer’s going to kick your ass if he finds out you’re skipping again—”

Belphie gives an exaggerated sigh, his frustration audible. “That’s funny… I don’t care. Just get home.”

You motion for Satan and Asmo to go on ahead of you. You don’t want them to be late just because Belphie is having a youngest-child moment and wants to be a brat. You can tell they’re curious, but not willing to pry. You cover the mic of your phone and lower it momentarily. “I’ll text you guys later, it’s alright.” You whisper. Satan nods and heads inside with Asmo.

You bring the D.D.D. to your ear again. “Listen, Belph, I’m not going to rush home just because Princess is throwing a fit.” You say mockingly. “Seriously, though, why the attitude? What’s so urgent that you need me home right now?”

There’s a few beats of silence. “I need to talk to you.”

“...Well, we’re doing that right now, aren’t we?” You lean against the stone wall of the main RAD building, smiling. A group of demons from your class wave at you as they head in the large double doors. You wave back. “ _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…” You muse.

“Stop being a bitch,” He hisses. “I know you don’t give two fucks about school, you’re just going because you want to ogle Diavolo during his presentation today.”

Your smile diminishes. “How—”

“If it’s not that, then you have plans to fuck Mammon in the empty classroom on the third floor, _or_ you’re going to try and pick up one of the female students again.”

“...How the fuck do you know that?”

“The girls talk about you as much as they do Asmo. Demons aren’t exactly subtle with these sorts of things... You think I _want_ to know that you've banged half the school?”

“Not that, I meant the third-floor classroom. How could you possibly know about that?”

He yawns. “I pay more attention than people realize.”

“That’s a delicate way of saying you’re a stalker,” You sigh, resigned. “Creep.”

He ignores your comment. “I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t be happy to hear about it.”

A chill runs down your spine at the very thought. “You wouldn’t.”

“I dunno,” He replies nonchalantly. “When he comes back after school, something might just slip...” Belphie yawns again. “...Ugh, all this talking is tiring me. I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.”

“Belphegor don’t you dare—”

 _Beep._ He hangs up.

“That fucking…” You mutter, putting your D.D.D. back in your pocket and sighing, staring up at the great stone building behind you. You were really looking forward to Diavolo’s presentation, whatever it was about. The actual contents of the speech didn’t matter.

You step back onto the walkway under the arches and consider just ignoring Belphie altogether. You highly doubt he would _actually_ tell Lucifer, and if he did, he wouldn’t have the proof to back it up. ...At least, you hope not.

And what would Luci do anyway? Tie you up? Whip you? Oh no. How very frightening.

You go to walk in but then stop. You are a little curious as to what Belphie wants from you. He was extremely vague about that on the call… Wait, you can’t seriously be considering _indulging_ him.

You let out a dramatic sigh for no one in particular, though some students hanging out in the front gardens cast a sideways glance in your direction. You pull out your phone and text Satan to tell Lucifer that you suddenly fell ill. He’s probably not going to believe that bullshit, but it’s better than nothing.

* * *

You open the door to the House of Lamentation. You’re not used to it being this quiet.

“BELPHEGOR!” You call, haphazardly taking your shoes off and nearly dropping your bag in the process.

Silence.

You blink. “I’m home!” You call again, walking up the stairs. “If this is a prank I swear to god I’m going to kill you…” You mutter and make your way up to the attic, which is where you assume he must be. “Hello?”

He opens the door, which is more like a wrought iron gate than anything. His brows are furrowed, a scowl on his face, and he rubs his eyes. He’s wearing only an oversized t-shirt (probably one of Beel’s) that barely is long enough to cover his underwear. “You’re late.”

“And you’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” You push past him and toss your bag on the rug. “Blackmailing me just to get me to haul my ass back here? Were you that desperate to see me?”

He closes the door behind you. “I wasn’t actually going to tell Lucifer, but sure. Something like that.” He says with a satisfied smirk.

You frown. “Oh, you little…” He better have a good reason for this, but somehow you get the feeling that he doesn’t. “What do you even want from… Uh...” Your voice trails off as Belphegor gets closer to you. You instinctively back up until you feel the bed behind you, but you end up losing your balance and sitting down on it anyway. “Belphie?”

“This is your fault,” He says quietly, straddling your lap and holding your shoulders. He’s glaring at you with intense violet eyes, but his face is flushed and his body warm to the touch. “Take responsibility.”

Now you’re starting to understand why he called you here, but you’re still a bit confused. “I’m not sure what I did…?” You give him a nervous grin.

He lets go of your shoulders and buries his head in the crook of your neck. His hair is soft and tickles your skin. He chuckles softly. “I dreamt about you last night.”

“Oh?” You can’t help but feel surprised and a little bit proud. He seemed completely chill seeing you (half-naked and covered in sweat, specifically) last night before he crashed into bed...

“I couldn’t sleep at all after that,” He mumbles into your shoulder. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and the feeling wouldn’t go away.”

“...What was your dream about, exactly?” You ask. You know the answer, you just want to toy with him.

Belphie lifts his head, smiling sardonically at you. “Take a wild fucking guess.” He glances at your bag. “Do you have the strap-on with you?”

You grin. “Ah, so it made an appearance in your dream too, then?”

“Yes. Now get it out. I’ve waited this long.” He grumbles while getting off your lap.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” You sigh, but get up and grab your bag anyway. You grab the strap and lube, but a flash of metal gives you an idea. A silver pocket knife, sitting folded at the bottom of your bag. You got it because, hey, knives are cool and you thought it’d come in handy one day. In your experience with an extra kinky partner or two, it ended up being useful for very different reasons than intended. You slip it into your pocket.

Belphie’s sitting back on the bed, waiting for you.

You set your stuff down and start undoing your tie. “Since I’m the one doing you a favor, we’re going to do this my way.”

He scoffs. “Please. Don’t act like you weren’t already planning this. You’ve been doing my brothers like it’s a to-do list.” He yawns. “Anyway, I don’t care how you’re going to do it, just fuck me already.”

“Lean forward.”

“Hm?”

You bring his head forward and wrap the tie around his eyes, tying it in the back. “Too tight?”

“It’s fine,” He says, touching the blindfold. “A blindfold, huh?”

“Nervous?” You ask, taking off the rest of your clothes. You take the knife out of your jacket pocket.

“...Should I be?” He asks, unfazed.

You climb on top of him, pushing him down, and unfold the pocket knife with a _click._ “Depends. How much does Beel care about that shirt?”

Belphie’s Adam's apple bobs in his throat. “Not a lot. Is that a…”

“It’s a knife. Tell me when to stop if it’s too much.” You lean in. “I won’t cut you if you stay still.”

He nods, his breath hitching the moment the cool metal touches his skin. “I hope you know what you’re doing with that.”

“Is now really the time to insult me?” You sigh, holding his shirt taut as you skillfully slice down the fabric with a satisfying _riiiip._ “Ah, it cut through your shirt so easily.” You run the flat side of the blade along his sternum—gently, but agonizingly slow. If your hand were to slip...

Belphie tries not to tremble, clutching his fists. “It’s cold…”

“It’s sharp, too.” You trail it down to the waistband of his underwear. His erection is already visible. You let out a satisfied exhale from your nose, smiling. “Someone’s getting off to this.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“You’re awfully ballsy considering I’m literally holding a knife to you.”

A pause. “...I trust you.”

You’re not sure if that's a good idea, if he even means that. "Seriously?"

He laughs as much as he can without moving his chest too much. "No, but you can't hurt me. If I had to guess, the blade's only what—three inches max? I'm a demon, and I'm not even restrained."

You frown. "You want me to change that? Thought I saw a length of rope sitting by the dresser..."

"No," He responds quickly.

"Then shut your fucking mouth." If he wants to be cocky, then you're going to toy with him a bit. You lift the knife away from his skin and press your lips against his neck instead.

He lets out a little moan as you suck hard, squirming a bit.

You continue to suck various spots on his neck, leaving it reddened with the beginnings of bruises barely beginning to bloom. Belphie’s gasps and moans are soft, and you can tell he’s letting his guard down because he reaches up to grasp your hair while his hips try to grind against you.

You lightly touch the butt end of the knife to his neck, just the corner so that hopefully he won’t be able to tell it’s not the blade. “Stay still.”

He nearly jolts from the cold but manages to repress his reaction to a shiver, his body freezing in place.

You move the knife away. “Hands at your sides. And stop trying to hump me like a dog.” You add, a smile tugging at the corner of your mouth.

“...Fuck.” He hisses, obeying you. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“You signed up for this,” You reply sweetly, now trailing the knife lightly along his side and down to his underwear. You pull that taut like you did his shirt and cut it with care with the blade facing out, tossing it to the side when you’re done. You click your knife closed.

Belphie practically whimpers just from being exposed to the open air. “Can I take off the blindfold now?” Seeming to remember his manners, he adds: “Please?”

“No.” You set the knife aside. “That’s half the fun.” You settle yourself between his legs, playfully biting his inner thigh and sucking as you did on his neck while you wrap a hand around his cock.

He inhales sharply. “Ah, shit…” His hands clutch the sheets, and he thrusts into your hand. “More, more…”

You lift your head to grab the lube for when you’re gonna stretch him out when you notice something black and silicone. “Is that a butt plug? Jesus, Belph…” Well that explains why he’s been basically _mewling_ for you like a bitch. You can’t help but imagine Belphegor, alone in his bed, stretching himself out while gasping your name. And he had it in him this whole time… Hoo-ly shit. You’re glad he’s blindfolded so he can’t see the goofy, giddy-ass smile on your face.

“My hand... wasn’t enough,” He says, taking a shaky breath. “Do you see why I was so impatient? You...” His tone is almost accusatory, like he wants to make sure you _know_ that this is all your fault and it wouldn’t have happened otherwise.

You waste no time in fastening your strap-on and lubing it up. The two of you are home alone, and you wonder if you can make Belphegor scream. You grab his buttplug by the handle and begin pulling it out slowly.

“Ngh…” Belphie winces, biting his lip.

You pull it out fully and set it to the side, grateful that you won’t have to prep him. His body trembles slightly, whether it be from the draft in the attic or his arousal. You grasp the bottom of his thighs and guide his legs upward till his knees are to his chest.

He moans from the tip of your cock just brushing against him. “Put it in already,” He whines.

“If you say so.” You so graciously comply, pushing the full length inside in one go without mercy.

“F-fuck, you _asshole…_ ” Despite the obvious attempt at anger, his tone comes off as pathetic more than anything. His head is turned to the side, half-buried in the pillow with messy strands of hair curling around his head, his forearm covering the lower half of his face. “That’s not what I meant and you know it…”

“Maybe you should’ve asked nicely, then.” You rock your hips, savoring the moans he can barely contain with each motion. “But I get the feeling that you like it rough.” 

“Smug piece of shit,” Is the only retort he manages, and it’s a half-assed one at that.

You guide his hands under his knees where yours were to hold up his legs. You lean forward a little and fuck him at a steady pace, running your hands along the smooth skin of his chest and stomach as his back arches. They settle on his hips, fingers finding purchase and gripping his sides.

A string of gasps and curses stumble out of his mouth with varying coherency. “Harder,” He hisses. “Harder…”

You lean forward and wrap your hands around his neck—not squeezing yet, just letting them rest there—as you thrust into him. The air is thick with sweat and the sounds of slapping skin, heavy breaths, and Belphegor’s moans.

Between the gasps, he manages a smile when he feels the hands at his throat. “Is this… ha... revenge for that one time?”

He must be referring to when you first freed him from the attic and got rewarded with _his_ hands squeezing your neck, and not in the sexy way. Ah, memories. ...Though that experience was one of the few not-so-fond ones. “Maybe. Would you like it better if I said that it was?” You squeeze, applying pressure to the sides of his neck but not his airway. “That all this time, I’ve been waiting to watch you choke and struggle?”

He whimpers, grabbing your wrist as you choke him. But he doesn’t try to pull your hand away—he just holds it there, unable to speak.

“Oh, you really are sick... I was just joking, you know.” You keep one hand tightly gripping his neck and wrap your other around his cock while you thrust in and out with urgency. He's already slick with precum, practically twitching, so you know he's close.

The blindfold, loosened from the constant motion, slips up just enough for you to see Belphie’s eyes half-lidded and glassy, hazy from lack of blood flow. “Ah, ah, please—” He breathes. A shudder runs through his body as he cries out and cums, white splattering across his chest. You make sure to coax out every last drop with your hand.

You let go of him and prepare to pull out when he reaches up and wraps his arms around you, pulling you down closer to him. “Don’t pull out yet,” He says against your neck. His voice is breathless. “Just... give me a minute. I’m not done.”

You laugh, taking his blindfold off completely. It was going to slip off anyway. “Alright.” You plant kisses along the bruises you made along his neck before taking the sensitive skin in your teeth.

He tenses, moan muffled into your shoulder. His head tilts slightly to give you better access to his neck, unconsciously inviting you to continue.

You lick over the hickeys as if to soothe them before moving down to his collarbone and sucking more, slightly tasting the salt of his sweat. You start to move your hips again.

Belphie holds onto you tighter for stability.

You lift your head and place your hands on the bed on either side of him so you can fully focus on railing him to oblivion. Your breaths as well as his are ragged and desperate. His eyes are shut tight and he bites his lip so hard it bleeds, but he begs you not to stop so you fuck him so hard the attic practically rattles.

Something soft and hair-like brushes against your back. You glance behind you and see Belphie’s tail swishing, curving towards you like every part of him needs you. You look back to see the large black curled horns amidst his messy hair. Belphegor, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to notice or care at all about his sudden transformation, his eyes still closed and mouth hung open in a moan. To be honest, you probably wouldn’t have noticed either if his tail hadn’t tickled your back.

“Fuck-!” He gasps. His hands claw at your back, and you suck in a breath and bear the pain. “Fuck, please, please… It hurts…”

“You want me to stop?”

“N-no,” He shakes his head a little, gritting his teeth. “No, no, keep going, don’t you dare... fucking... stop.”

And you don’t. You fuck him as hard as your bodies will allow, him crying and begging and continuing to scratch his nails down your back. You wrap a hand around the head of his cock again and that’s when he bites your shoulder to keep from screaming.

“Belphie,” You say between breaths, wincing. You don’t know if he remembers that his teeth are sharper in demon form and it fucking _hurts_ but the pleasure overrides the sting and you're too focused on thrusting so you drop the matter.

Belphegor grips you tightly with shaking hands, desperate whines escaping his throat as his body tenses and an intense shudder runs through him, his whole body shaking, and thrusts his hips into the air as he cums again. He removes his mouth from your shoulder. His shaking subsides, and his strength fades with it. “Enough, I’m… spent…” His hands slip from your back. He wipes the saliva and tears off his face with his wrist.

You pull out and take a few moments to catch your breath. There’s cum on your hand, but no tissues within reach so you just decide to clean it with your tongue instead. You imagine what Belphie’s face would look like covered in it.

“Let me get you some clothes,” You say, remembering the things he was wearing before are now just scraps of fabric.

Belphie doesn’t reply. His chest rises and falls gently, his lashes fluttering as he presumably drifts off to sleep.

“Figures.” You murmur, shaking your head. You stand and take off the strap-on, going to put on your clothes, but hesitate. You’re a bit of a mess yourself, and you do _not_ feel like getting your uniform dirty. It’s a pain to wash. You’re not too worried, however, because it’s not like anyone else is home anyway. You’ll just be a little cold.

You head down to the twin’s room and find some clothes for Belphie before heading to the bathroom and getting a damp washcloth, humming to yourself. You step out of the bathroom and bump into a wall that wasn’t there before.

Because, you realize, it’s not a wall. It’s fucking _Levi._

He fumbles with his D.D.D., nearly dropping it before standing up straight and covering his eyes, his face a deep shade of rose.

“Hey, Levi.” You reply casually, a little embarrassed but not making any attempt to cover yourself. Of course he was home. He only goes to RAD when he’s needed for a council meeting. You must’ve not really worried about him because, well, he never leaves his room.

“I D-DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!” He stammers, gulping, shoulders tensed like he’s a soldier reporting to his superior.

“That’s great and all, but.” You blink. “You’re kind of blocking my way.”

“Oh.” He shuffles to the side, hand still clasped firmly over his eyes. His shoulder bumps into the wall. “Sorry.”

You laugh. He’s acting like he hasn’t seen you naked before. You walk past him and out into the hall, smiling. “I forgot you were probably home today. My bad.”

He just nods.

You realize that and Belph were pretty loud. “Um, hey…” You begin, a little nervous, mentally crossing your fingers. “Completely random question. Did you know I was home? Did you… Hear anything?”

“I think I heard you shouting for Belphie a while ago, but then I thought you left. Why?”

“Just hoped I didn’t disturb you, that’s all.” You reply dismissively, silently thanking the Lord above that Levi has a noise-canceling gaming headset and uses it regularly.

Levi opens his mouth like he wants to ask something, but refrains.

“Well, uh, I’m going to go now…” You turn and walk down the hall.

A moment passes when you hear Levi call your name. You turn around, and he flinches, staring up at the ceiling as his hand’s no longer obscuring his vision.

“You’re, um, bleeding.” He points, still refraining from looking at you head-on.

You look down at your shoulder. It’s not bleeding badly, but the teeth marks still broke the skin. You look back up. “...Wait, but you opened your eyes so soon. Were you trying to check out my ass?”

A long pause. “No…” Levi replies quietly. It’s horribly unconvincing.

You sigh. “I’m fine. It’s not bleeding that much.” You smile wryly. “I appreciate the concern, though.” You start heading up the attic stairs, catching a glimpse of Levi staring at you as you go up. You do enjoy having an effect on him.

You enter the attic room and set out Belphie’s clothes. He’s still fast asleep. You’d like to have a post-sex nap yourself, but your honor as a good dom dictates that you aid in the clean-up. You silently curse Belphegor’s laziness.

* * *

By the time the others are home, you and Belphie cleaned up and he ended up napping in on the couch while you sat next to him to get some assignments done so you wouldn’t fall behind in that regard. Your attendance would have to suffer, but that sounded more like a Lucifer problem.

You hear the brothers come in the House of Lamentation, chatting amongst themselves. You turn your head around and wave. Lucifer isn’t there (as he usually comes home late) but the rest of them all greet you in return, Beel making a beeline to the kitchen and Mammon rushing to his room for god-knows-what reason.

Satan sits in an armchair across from you, eyeing Belphie with a raised brow.

Asmo stands behind the couch and wraps his arms around your shoulders. “You, darling, owe us an explanation, hm?” He releases you, eyes wide as they travel over your shoulder and back. You’re only wearing a tank top, so he can see enough to guess what the rest of your back looks like. And from what you saw when you checked the aftermath out in the mirror, it looks pretty bad. Belphie's neck is no better. “Oh, my…”

Satan smiles knowingly. “You look like you’ve been attacked by a cat.”

Belphie stirs, smiling as he clutches his cow-print pillow. “Meow,” He replies without opening his eyes.

Asmo pouts. “Now that’s not fair... How come you’re allowed to skip school for some fun, but when I try I always get punished?”

“It’s because Luci’s too soft on them. Still, you better not let him see that.” Satan sighs. “He’d throw a hissy fit, and Belphegor would be locked in the attic all over again.”

You laugh. “Yeah, yeah.” Frankly, you don’t care who knows about your sex life anymore. You’ve garnered a reputation and it’s deserved. It’s tiring to feign innocence all the damn time when you’re an adult and can make your own choices. Still, you don’t flaunt _everything_ because you know some of the brothers get jealous and possessive. ...Okay, sometimes you like to stir the pot on purpose, but _most_ of the time you think of yourself as quite considerate.

“You should’ve seen Mammon today,” Satan says. “He was—”

“—Insufferable,” Asmo interrupts. “He was acting all out of sorts since you never came to class. It’s not good for my health to be around him—I’ll get frown lines.”

You scoff, imagining Mammon pouting. It's not hard to envision, as he does it quite a lot.

The sound of the front door opening and shutting startles all four of you, even causing Belphie to open a curious eye.

You can't see the foyer well from here, but the sound of those methodical and sure strides are so unmistakably Lucifer.

Belphie sits straight up. "What the hell is he doing home already?" He mutters groggily.

Satan shoots you a look like he knows you and Belphie are about to be in some hot shit and feels bad for you, but he's going to find enjoyment in watching it all go down anyway.

Asmo blows you a kiss and heads upstairs, wisely making himself scarce. "Hii Lucifer~" He says with a wave as he passes him, giving you one last look of sympathy.

Lucifer steps into the doorway, tall and imposing in his RAD uniform with not a hint of amusement anywhere in his expression despite his lips being pressed into a smile. You almost wish he looked angrier—it would be far less unsettling than this calm facade. His red eyes take in the room as if he's seeing it for the first time while he nods slowly.

"Eyy, Luci, my man..." It's one thing to talk shit about Lucifer behind his back, but it's a whole other ordeal to say it to his face and stand up to him. You can't lose your resolve, though.

His gaze settles on you, an eyebrow arched.

You open your mouth but he holds up a gloved hand.

"Choose your next words carefully." His smile broadens but still fails to reach his eyes.

The silence is deafening. Satan adjusts his collar, glancing sideways like he's regretting his decision to stay in the room.

You purse your lips. "It was Belphie's fault," You reply casually, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Satan snorts and makes a graceful exodus right as Belphie explodes.

"Hey!" Belphie's wide awake now, staring at you with wide eyes. "What the _fuck_ —"

Lucifer's expression twists in disdain. "Belphegor, calm down or I'm putting you in time out."

He scowls. "Time out?! Am I a toddler to you?"

"I'm simply threatening to punish you according to your behavior. If you insist on acting juvenile, you will be treated as such. Besides, your outburst was unnecessary." He looks at you again, eyes traveling up and down your body. "...Placing the blame isn't a good look for you. Now unless Belphegor forcibly made you skip school, is it safe for me to assume that you left of your own accord? Or is there some other excuse you'd like to try first?"

"Actually, I have a few." You scoff, turning away from him and just sitting back on the couch. If you're going to be lectured for hours, might as well get comfy.

Lucifer narrows his eyes. "I see you're not taking this seriously. I don't know what else I expected from you..." He sighs, red eyes dark. "My office. Now."

You turn to face him again. "You're kidding." His anger is beginning to worry you. Sure, you knew he was going to be mad, but you sense some added hostility that you can't quite account for.

"Do I appear to be kidding?"

"No, _sir_." You reply, tone sweet but venomous. You swear you see a blood vessel pop out of his neck.

Not wanting to argue further, at least not with an audience, Lucifer strides towards his office. "Belphegor, we'll talk later. As for you—" He turns and looks at you expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." You grumble, standing and following Lucifer to your rapidly-approaching inevitable doom.

Lucifer makes himself comfortable in his chair at the desk, drumming his hands on the mahogany of the armrest. "Please, have a seat."

"I'm more comfortable standing, actually." You reply. Sitting still would _not_ help your nervous energy.

"Have it your way." He sighs. He leans forward and rests his elbows on the desk, interlocking his gloved fingers. "We—" Lucifer begins slowly, a smile spreading. "—Need to talk."

Like you haven't heard _that_ one before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title came to me in a fit of manic inspiration and despite its verbosity, I think it's fucking gold.
> 
> This fic is coming to a close soon as Lucifer is the last man standing, but I'm planning on writing a spin-off/sequel with side characters and more content with the bros—maybe not all pegging, but femdom reverse-harem still being the prominent theme. It might be a while since I think I want to have the first chapter for that ready before I post the Lucifer chapter here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you dirty sinners ;)


End file.
